Metal Gear Solid - The Vendetta Fleet
by Mr. thinker
Summary: After peace was restored by the Blue Steel Fleet, countries all over the world began to rebuild what they've lost from the Fleet of Fog. But then the peace was short-lived after a new batch appeared and commandeered by a man, who claimed to be 'The Greatest soldier of the 20th century'. Another war has begun. (POSSIBLE MULTIPLE CROSSOVERS XD)
1. Awakening

Hello everyone who loved and liked my stories this is my brand new story and its MGS crossover with the anime, Ars Nova - Arpeggio of Blue Steel. I hope you will like it. I have to confess before I end my intro, I haven't played any MGS series, I only watched them through youtube, so sorry if some facts are conflicting with the story of the franchise.

Disclaimer - I do not own Arpeggio of Blue steel anime franchise and Metal gear solid game series :)

* * *

Prologue

Timeline Part 1

1963 – Astronaut Gordon Cooper reported a UFO sighting during his 15th orbit of Mercury 9 that was confirmed by the tracking station. He tried to make contact with it, however, the satellite object, which had a resemblance to a black colored thermal cloak, suddenly moved away and disappeared. Said object was then labeled by NASA as 'The Black Knight Satellite".

1996-2006 – Due to the rapid industrialization of several cities and rich countries, such as the U.S., China and Russia, the speed with which the west Antarctica ice caps have melted has increase by 50 %, raising grave concerns over the rising sea levels.

2012 – All around the globe, "ghost ship" sightings are reported. According to eyewitness accounts, the ships materialize in foggy weather and look very similar to ships from World War II.

2038 – The concept of ghost ships becomes mainstream. Sightings off the entire world's coast become frequent, and the ships' origins become a widespread topic of debate among the world's naval forces, including the U.S.

The U.S. government was alarmed as some of it entered Russian waters and was fired upon by the Russian's patrol fleet, only the fleet was subsequently annihilated. Concerns from the U.S. and other international forces grew, however, the efforts to determine their origins were inconclusive.

Late of 2038 (December) – The U.S. government immediately halted all military projects that were ongoing after they learned that the fleet of 'ghost ships' had begun to attack military vessels all around the world. They immediately diverted all funds and resources to their naval force.

The United Nations, in response to the attacks, hired every mercenary group around the world and formed its own naval fleet. They were offered a staggering reward if they defeated the alien fleet.

2039 – The ghost ships came to be known as the "Fleet of Fog," due to their nature of appearing in foggy weather.

The U.S., together with the United Nation's naval army, had engaged the naval alien fleet. Their heavy assault, however, had proven to be futile as the Fleet of Fog possessed advanced naval weaponry technologies that were more powerful than the human's. For two straight days, the battle between them raged on the surface of the sea.

The battle was known as the 'First World Naval War'. During that war, 70 % of the world's naval ships were destroyed and 600 000 naval personnel were killed. Almost all of the casualties were the United Nation's hired makeshift-naval-fleet mercenaries.

The Fog then completed their global blockade. Every country, nation, and their archipelagic states were isolated after the Fleet of Fog destroyed the undersea cables, annihilated every satellite orbiting in space, and cast strong wide range, radio jamming. And as if that weren't enough, the Fleet of Fog also stole mankind's maritime and aerial freedom as they also shot down planes and civilian ships that were attempting to cross the seas.

With the rising sea levels, and Fleet of Fog's global blockade, mankind's golden era was now starting to decline.

2054 – A mysterious fleet called the "Blue Steel" had appeared and started helping mankind on regaining their maritime and aerial freedom. It was a fleet composed of several Fleet of Fog ships that had 'Mental Models', human avatar of ships that had gone rogue. The leader of the fleet was a submarine called I-401, and was captained by Chihaya Gunzo and his crew members, all of which were mere college students.

2056 – The anti-Fog vibration warhead is successfully built, but Japan's resources are too depleted in the country for a mass production. The government then planned to bring it to U.S. so it could be mass produced, using the 'Blue Steel Fleet'.

2060 – After 4 years of mass production and planning, the U.S. and the U.N. began to form a massive fleet to defeat the Fleet of Fog. The Blue Steel Fleet, precisely Chihaya Gunzo and his crew members, were assigned to lead the fleet.

The battle took place in the middle of the Arctic Ocean and it was intense and heroic. The human naval fleet fought hard for three days and then the war ended with their victory. The battle was then called 'Second World Naval War'.

But, even though they'd won, the origin of the Fleet of Fog was still unknown, for there were no clues that had been found regarding their origins during the war.

And then peace reigned again all over the world.

* * *

Before the near annihilation of mankind again, a man was floating in a place devoid of anything except pitch black darkness. The place was unbearably cold and lifeless with the exception of him.

His ears then slowly caught a foreboding, reverberating sound of emptiness, making him move his legs and then his feet, and then down his hands and fingers. But the place gave him a more disorienting feeling because he couldn't reach or grab onto anything; the man was simply floating.

The weightless place made the man's stomach turn with nausea, and the sound of the empty place made up of nothing but blackness made him worse. He didn't know where he was or what the time was right now. A desire to see a light was demanded in his mind, he wanted to shout for it, but nothing came out from his mouth.

 _My name…is John…Jack…Ishmael…_ the man, with many names, thought.

And that was the only thing he could remember about his life. He didn't understand how this could be possible. Why did he possess so many names? And which one was the real one? His mind then began to function flawlessly, even though he was disoriented, trying to know his surroundings and his current predicament.

And then knowledge and his memories flooded his mind. Images of his life flashed before his eyes and as it was pictured, the man then remembered another name of his. And this time he was sure he remembered possessing it.

 _I am…Big Boss…_

* * *

November 1 2070 – Singapore City, Singapore

In a poorly-lit room, with a television as the only light, a young boy was sleeping soundly on a sofa facing the T.V. The Caucasian boy, possessing brown hair and green eyes beneath his closed eyelids, was sleeping, his chest rising and silently falling as he breathed the cool air around him as he slept to oblivion.

Suddenly, his eyes opened and the boy began to sit up straight after he heard the lock of his apartment unlocking and opening, and heard a familiar voice of a man.

"I'm home!"

The boy smiled in delight as he heard the familiar voice of his father. Energy rushed to him as he sprang from couch, erasing his drowsiness, and ran to his father, his white pajamas rustling from his speed. The boy merrily jumped and hugged the man with white hair and wearing a white naval uniform.

Jonathan Meyers, returned the hug, feeling his son warm with happiness, which relieved his aching muscles from the day's hard work. The man was a naval general of the United Nation's naval front Singapore branch.

"Ok, how's my little sailor, Abraham Meyers?" he said as he looked at his son and his blue eyes, while he cradled him in his arms.

The ten year old boy happily answered, "All right and all fine," before giggling as his father carried him all the way through the living room playfully.

"Ok then, time for you to sleep," Jonathan said, earning him a lingering groan of disappointment. He was already charged and energetic, as he had waited his father's arrival like he always did every day and night, because soon after he arrived from work, they'd usually play all sorts of games.

But tonight was probably stressful for the father, who merely sighed in chagrin.

"Sorry about this, Abraham. Daddy is working on the final restoration of undersea cables." His father's tone was low, blundered from exhaustion, but then he smiled happily. "And it was successful."

"That's great!" Abraham praised him, his father was a success. Now that the last of the undersea cables were repaired, every country in Southeast Asia were now connected. The nations could once again communicate with their neighboring countries with ease.

The father took him to his room as the boy continued telling him of what the world's future could hold now that everything was in place. His father merely listened intently as he put him in his bed, tucking him in before he kissed him on his forehead and bid him good night.

"Good night, my little sailor,"

"Good night, dad…and um, tomorrow," Abraham paused, his dad stopping on the doorway, waiting for him to finish, "can you please tell me how the Blue Steel fleet defeated the bad ships?"

Jonathan smiled. The Blue Steel fleet was the one who set the world free from, the Fleet of Fog's, clutches 10 years ago, and the whole mankind thanked them, especially the fleet's captain, Chihaya Gunzo, for his valiant works. Their victorious naval battle and the Blue Steel Fleet would be told for centuries to come, for they'd given freedom and peace back to the world.

"Of course, Abraham, I will, now sleep tight," Jonathan said as Abraham closed his eyes and dove into slumber and gladly waited for tomorrow's sunrise.

* * *

 **3 hours later**

 _Mmmhh…what's that…?_ The young Abraham slowly opened his eyes. His ears were ringing with static sounds that reverberated around his room. Irritated by the sound, the source of his disrupted sleep, he sat straight up on his bed.

His eyes wandered before landing on his laptop on his desk, which he was sure he turned off before sleeping. The screen was lit up and was bathed in static images. Confused as to what was happening, he stared at it, puzzled, before he walked out of his room to call his father.

He might break it if he tried to fix it, so he needed his father to turn it off.

As he stepped into the living room, his ears also caught the familiar static sound, and his eyes caught the static images that seemed to dance because of the frequency. He was now fully awake from bewilderment. The T.V. was turned off a while ago and now it was turned on.

"What's happening?" Mystified and clueless as to the electronics' static upheaval, he only decided to turn it off. He was now in front of it, his hands almost touching the button when the static stopped and a hooded man appeared on the screen, which surprised him and almost made him jump.

"What the…!" he exclaimed as his eyes observed the man in a black, academic-like cloak, embroiled with blue, red and gold on its edges, covering his black jacket and green pants. He was standing on some kind of a huge structure, and just like a hood shrouding his face, the shadow cast by the bright full moon, floating on the midnight sky above his head, was the only thing that was shining on him.

" _Greetings inferior humans,"_ Abraham's heart skipped a beat as he trembled, heart racing in trepidation; the voice of the man was deep and scary, as if he came from hell, and he was more frightened after he referred humans as inferior creatures.

" _For 10 years you've enjoyed the bounty and splendid peace that you gained from defeating our kind. For 10 years you brought back everything that we've destroyed and annihilated. Your actions are full idiocy. You think you've defeated us, but you're wrong…"_

The man raised both of his hands, as if he was a messenger of God who would announce the start of an apocalypse, and that frightened Abraham more. The boy took a step back in fear; he wanted to turn the thing off, but the man's voice seemed to glue him to the spot, and spellbound him to hear his doomed words.

" _We haven't sat idle, and for 10 years, we have observed how you humans live, and nothing has changed. Humans are still chaotic, and the reason for it is because they're born weak. Always trampling each other, always using each other for their selfish agendas, and at the end of the day, nothing is solved. How do I know this? Well…"_

Abraham watched keenly as the man reached and removed the hood that was covering his head, revealing his face to the world. The man possessed many scars on his face and an eyepatch on his right eye; his left eye was green and so sharp that it pierced the boy's soul. He also had a beard around his face, and that made him more look menacing

He was like a mad king that would soon conquer the world with wrath and anger.

" _It's because I was once a human…a human that was built as a weapon by those who lead humanity before. I was once known as the greatest soldier of the 20_ _th_ _century…and who am I…?"_

The man paused as his left eye gazed at the terrified Abraham, who only gulped down.

" _I…have many names…but the whole world before called me…Big Boss…_ "

His name was imprinted on Abraham forever, the voice of the man who called himself Big Boss was serious and deep. This announcement wasn't a joke and he had a bellowing idea to where it came from. It must be from the Fleet of Fog.

" _Humans…now you've one month to prepare yourselves,"_ Big Boss boomed, as he raised both of his arms again, resuming his god-like appearance, as he announced more. " _We were once defeated. It will never happen again. The previous Fleet of Fog wasn't fully activated, but now we are and we've a total of 999 million ships, all waiting to annihilate your kind. Now, humans…what will be your next move?"_

Big Boss ended his frightening act of war with a simple question before his image disappeared.

* * *

"I can't believe it…" Abraham turned around after he heard his father. Jonathan was standing still and his eyes were wide from shock, his face screaming with disbelief and fear. The Fleet of Fog had returned to exact their final conquest and he was frightened as to how many the fleet had at their disposal.

"Dad,is a war coming?" Abraham asked, his voice shook in terror.

"No! I know that man!" To his puzzlement, his father's worry wasn't the fleet, but the man's identity. He was about to ask, but his father quickly turned his back to him and stormed into his room. Abraham was bothered; his mind ran to his memories where his father may have acted like that before, but this was the first time.

He followed and peered into his room through the small gap in the door. His father was there, opening a huge old box. The contents were then scattered as the man moved his hands in a rapid motion, throwing things that might not be what he was looking for until he stopped abruptly and raised something with his right hand.

"It can't be! He's already dead… _he told me…_ " It was a photograph, Abraham saw that, but of what or whom? Curiosity made him push the door open and enter with a worried face.

"Abraham!" The boy winced at his father's shout.. This was the first time that his father had ever shouted at him. Jonathan noticed his response and immediately looked away, ashamed of what he had done.

"I'm sorry, my lad. I didn't mean to…" Jonathan began weakly as Abraham looked at him, eyes screaming with concerns. He moved closer to hug him, and this time their hug was filled with uneasiness.

"What happened?"

"I don't know sweetie, but daddy needs to go right now, back to the port." Alarm flashed in Abraham's eyes. With this declaration of war, surely every naval force would be activated again, and this time his father would join the battle and the thought scared him. He felt his insides twisting up because this night could be the last one that he spent with him.

"No! What about me? Please take me with you!" Abraham hugged tightly around his father, sending a wave of sadness over Jonathan. He, too, didn't want to leave him or to lose him, but duty called him to this battle.

"Abraham, it's going to be all right. I just need to _rescue someone…someone whom your grandfather adored and loved."_ The words that his father let out didn't answer all of the questions, but Abraham didn't care anymore. He cried into his shoulder and wished to God that the war would stop immediately.

"I promise to you, Abraham. I'll be back, and when I am, I'll introduce to you to that man, I promise." Jonathan's heart was in turmoil as sadness hit him. He wasn't sure if he would survive this war, and so he embraced his son hard, cherishing this moment that would last forever in his son's memory.

* * *

 **December 24 2070 – Middle of the Arctic Ocean**

The sky above the cold Arctic Ocean was silent and tranquil. The night was already late, and the full moon shone brightly. Its light reflected on surface of the ocean, creating a beautiful sparkling effect. Suddenly, the sky was enveloped with harsh sounds coming from a group of 20 fighter jets.

The jets above roared and zoomed in the air, the pilots inside looking below and staring in horror.

"This is Fox-1, reporting to UNF Goliath! I spotted…my God, there're so many!" A bright, thin red laser suddenly appeared and swished through the jet, which then detached into two parts before exploding. Several of the jets began to waver and scatter as more of the long red lines appeared, and more of them began to explode from being cut by it.

The sea below them was no longer sparkling, it was now glowing an ominous menacing red, and the calm blue ocean was now filled with ships in all shapes and sizes.

The seas of ships were all perfectly lined up and synchronously fired a torrent of red orbs towards the opposing fleet in front of them.

The United Nations, and all of the current naval forces, are all present and fighting off the alien fleet with their own ships. However, it's only been 30 minutes since the battle had started, and the whole UN fleet was scattered around.

* * *

 **UNF Goliath – lead ship of the cruiser variant**

Inside the bridge of the leading Zuimwalt-class cruiser, the crews were all panicking as they lost communication with their scout planes. The tension was high; they could feel that their defeat was nigh.

"Goddammit! We have gathered every ship from around the world, we've used all of our Vibration Torpedoes, and those things aren't enough to damage them!" The captain of the warships stared at the window, in shock and disbelief, as the war was still played outside and the sound of metal collapsing from a nearby sinking cruiser sent chills down his spine.

"Sir, FOX 10 is on radio!" he turned to the crew who said the report, and hoped it was good news.

"We've located it, the Fog commanding ship and Big Boss himself." Now that was good news, the captain let out an exasperated breath. Their mission, originally created by the Blue Steel fleet, was to locate the Fog commanding ship and its mental model- which was a man named Big Boss.

"What ship is it?!"

"It's…well, a German Kriegsmarine Battleship, the Tirpitz!" The captain only nodded; they had Big Boss's ship, now they had to report it to Chihaya Gunzo and his goons, for they're the one who would personally battle him.

"Send it now to Chihaya-brace for impact!" The captain immediately shouted after he sensed incoming fire, as he turned around and ducked his head in a nick of time, the whole roof of the bridge was blown off by a torrent of laser fire coming from the Fleet of Fog in front of them.

The captain grunted as he rose from the floor, head injured from cuts made by flying debris, covered with his own blood. "What hit us?"

"A Tenryu-Class, sir!" One of the crew man shouted as he peered out from the broken window. The first line of the Fleet of Fog was composed of Japanese light cruisers, and a 3 stacker Tenryu-class. The ships were all glowing with red markings, and their speed didn't falter even though they were being bombarded by the UNF's ship missiles.

The fleet simply activated their Klein field, a shield that even missiles couldn't even penetrate.

"Sir! Message from Blue Fleet: "Received! Sending Kirishima and Haruna to aid your escape! General retreat has been ordered!" The captain vehemently clicked his tongue. A retreat had been ordered, so the UN must have seen the inevitable outcome of this battle. It was clear as day that they'd been defeated by them again.

"Sir, FOX – 10 and 20 are reporting of unusual activity on the Tirpitz!" The captain darted his eyes to the other officers. Now, this wasn't good; the mental model of the ship might launch an attack that would destroy them all.

"What activity?"

"Its super graviton canon…it's activating. Big Boss is activating it!"

 _Shit…_ the captain cursed. The battleship's most powerful arsenal, the Super Graviton Cannon, could eliminate the remaining fleet. Now they must escape, as that was now their only battle plan.

"Hurry and turn this junk pile around! Retreat! Retreat!" The UNF Goliath slowly turned and maneuvered away from the advancing first line of the Fleet of Fog, gaining speed away from the fleet.

* * *

Across the sea from the Fleet of Fog's Tenryu, Kuma, and St. Louis cruisers, three rows away from the front, a huge battleship that possessed a different color than the rest was sailing synchronously with the fleet.

Its hull was glowing in blue, red and gold and its conning tower stood majestically and superior to the rest of the fleet. It was the German battleship, Tirpitz, and it was plowing into the water at a slow speed.

And there, standing tall on the top of the conning tower, with his black academic cloak fanning to the wind over his black leather jacket, was the Mental Model of the ship, a man who was once known as Big Boss by many.

Big Boss looked down, his green eyes staring degradingly at a submarine that suddenly burst from underneath. It bore an insignia of the UNF, an enemy ship.

Big Boss, with a wave of his right hand, commanded his ship to rocket forward. The hull of his warship made a resounding, cracking thud as it rammed and cut the submarine in half. The submarine exploded, but it launched a single missile as its last offense. The missile flew towards the mental model.

The man however, simply caught it with the two fingers of his left hand.

"Pity." Big Boss said plainly, not bothered by the weight of missile as he threw it back to the water below him. His ship's insignia, a skull with only one eye over a triangle, appeared on his eyepatch before he was surrounded by three holo circles with the same colors as his Tirpitz.

"Commands to row Tenryu-class and Kuma –Class, increase your speed. South Carolina class battleships form diamond formation. Protect me," he commanded as the ships in front of him jolted to full speed. A row of single two mast and stackers, dreadnought battleships beside him began to move and form a diamond formation, colors blinking to his commands.

Several holographic screens appeared as he accessed his interface: radar screens, status of the fleets, and his ships status were now hovering around him.

"I see no sign of the Blue Steel Fleet." Big Boss said while staring at the ocean in front of him. Right now, he had a mission to locate the Blue Steel Fleet's flagship, I-401 submarine, and sink it. He didn't question the mission, for it was the only thing on his mind.

"Well then," Big Boss planned: if he couldn't draw them out, then he would make them. He raised both of his hands into the air and uttered, "ARS NOVA: ENGAGE!"

* * *

His whole ship brightened his colors and shot up several lights. The ship's hull made a loud thud as the deck behind the coning tower of Tirpitz opened and four menacing circles emerged from within and floated above Big Boss. The whole upper portion of the Tirpitz then suddenly detached from the lower part and floated, revealing its hollow interior, which was filled with sparkling bright lights of blue, red and gold.

"Charging thanatonium, open energy channel, channeling process commencing," Big Boss dictated as his green eyes looked up onto the moon, still and lifeless, "angulating super gravity cannon," and with a wave of his right hand, the ocean beneath him sagged.

Tirpitz was now floating in the middle of a large concaving ocean. Big Boss tapped the floor with his right boot, and the ship began to tilt onto its stern. "Angulation…55, 85 degrees," he dictated. The ship then stopped its tilt at a steep angle.

Big Boss eyes were now level with the moon. Its white light shone brightly at him and then the man commanded without hesitation and concern.

"Fire." His super gravity cannon made a terrifying rumbling sound before it ejected a loud long beam of bright blue, red and gold lights. The beam traveled past and missed the retreating fleet by an inch, shooting towards the sky, breaking the atmosphere apart and with perfection, hit the moon.

* * *

Big Boss watched as the moon exploded, half of it detached and scattering throughout the space above them, as his cannon stopped. Big Boss stared at the once beautiful full moon, which was now locked in a perpetual half-moon.

With a movement of his left eye, a holographic screen appeared, and he broadcast his voice to all of the opposing fleet. "This was nothing but a mere warning shot, and now you know what I am capable of, Blue Steel Fleet." Big Boss then removed his eyepatch and revealed his right green eye, which was not human because the sclera was all black.

"Now, you've a minute to surrender yourselves to me and comply with my demands." He boomed sinisterly as the debris coming from the broken moon began to fall towards the sea, creating big waves that damaged the retreating fleet.

* * *

 **UNF GOLIATH**

"Oh my God!" The captain of the Zuimwalt cruiser stared in horror. The bright full moon above them had now become a half moon, as the other half was scattered in space and somewhat falling to earth.

 _We're no match…we're doomed!_ He thought dreadfully as he kneeled on the floor. The man, Big Boss, had broadcast his terrifying feat; if they complied with his demands, he might let them go, and the captain was willing to because of fear.

Suddenly his thoughts stopped, a harsh sound echoing above them in the sky. The captain looked up and saw a large missile pass over them. Its metallic frame was white and it bore an insignia of a bird spreading its wings, the insignia of the Blue Steel Fleet.

"No, we still have an ace!" he screamed loudly as his heart screamed with new hope. Now that first part of the plan was finished, the second part had begun. He knew what the missile was carrying and he hoped that this plan, a grand scheme to stop this foolish war once and for all, would work on Big Boss.

"Godspeed, Jonathan!" he saluted proudly.

* * *

 _I'm tired…_ Big Boss slowly looked down. The sea beneath him had returned to normal as the upper portion of his Tirpitz reattached itself below, and the ship was whole again. Fatigue ran across his aching muscles after he used all of his processing power to use his main arsenal.

He slowly sat down on the edge of the coning tower and closed his eyes, a holo-window appearing and notifying him that his ship was starting to recharge. The man brushed the window away with his right hand lightly, allowing himself to rest for a little while.

"Recharging…12 percent," he murmured plainly, but then a new window blared at him and his eyes opened. This time it was the warning alarm for an incoming torpedo. He stood up and prepared himself for an imminent impact, as he scanned the incoming object before he blinked in confusion.

"No thanatonium reading? A dud?" Puzzled as to why the enemy had sent an empty missile, he stood up and watched as the white missile flew and plummeted towards his bow, creating loud sound and landed on the deck.

Big Boss didn't waste any time; he saw the emblem of the Blue Steel Fleet and he quickly jumped from the tall coning tower and landed on the deck. His eyes sharpened after a part of the dud missile opened, and his ears caught a familiar coughing sound of a human.

 _This is their response?_ Big Boss was puzzled more; why would the Blue Steel send a lanky looking man that he could easily kill? But he didn't ponder more: the man was an intruder and he had to kill him.

"State your business, inferior human," He began while he walked vigilantly, eyes not leaving the man.

* * *

The man coughed, breathing hard, and slowly looked up and bared his blue eyes at the man. Big Boss stared down at him, intimidating the man, but the man smiled and said, "I'm here…to rescue a friend…you!" before charging towards him. Big Boss fixedly watched as he ran toward him, before swiftly grabbing him by his left hand and pulling him to throw him away from him with force.

"Agh!" Jonathan yelped in pain as his back and head hit the first forward turret, feeling his spine crack, but he stood up anyway, determined to stop the Mental Model, Big Boss.

"Big Boss, who is controlling you, now!?" Jonathan shouted as he charged again, but was thrown away once more towards the turret gun after Big Boss activated his Klein Field. The man was unnerved, yet confused by his question. No one was controlling him, this was what he was supposed to do right now, conquering mankind again.

"I've no idea what you're saying," Big Boss began as he controlled his Klein Field towards his right hand and created a gun. He pointed it at the man, coercing him to stay still, but the man merely smiled, his will unwavering in the face of his threats. Big Boss sighed as he moved closer towards the man and grabbed him by his neck and lifted him up. Jonathan gulped in fear as he felt the man's left hand closing on his windpipe.

"What's your name?" Big Boss asked, uninterested.

Jonathan stared down in his eyes; he wanted to scream in pain but he didn't want to give in to him. "My name…is…Jonathan Meyers…and I am related to you!"

 _Related?_ "That's impossible. I am _created._ I'm the only one that was launched today. I have no _siblings yet._ " Puzzled as to what he meant, Big Boss merely watched as the man chuckled while gasping for breath.

"No…you're _stolen…_ from your death…" Jonathan moved his left hand and reached for the right breast pocket of his white naval uniform, making the Mental Model tighten his hands and cutting off his air more. He struggled to move faster as he took out an old battered photograph which he showed to Big Boss.

"Solid Snake… David…he's your biological son from when you were still alive…and he's my father!" Jonathan shouted. He looked into Big Boss's eyes and saw that they didn't change even one bit. The man was merely looking at him.

 _Please work! Come back!_ Jonathan wanted to scream, but he leapt straight to the point. "Big Boss…no, John! Come back now! You're not a soldier anymore! You're…nobody's puppet!" Desperation came to Jonathan as Big Boss's left hand refused to soften. Death was now imminent for him as he ran out of air, but he suddenly fell and landed on the floor hard.

Jonathan coughed hard and looked up with perplexity. Big Boss was still standing, but his eyes were wide and staring into nothing. _It worked!_ A wave of triumph swept to him as he saw the older man open his mouth and let out a blood curdling scream.

It all happened in an instant after that man uttered that name. Memories, knowledge, and feelings that he had not felt for a long time came back and hit Big Boss hard. A painful feeling crawled onto his brain and it felt like it was crushing him; no, it felt like his whole body was being crushed into tiny bits.

* * *

"Aahh…Aagh!" He dropped the Klein Field- made gun, which disappeared as he lost concentration on processing the Klein Field. His hands clutched at his aching head; the pain felt like his brain was being expanded. He struggled and limply moved back and forth.

 _What is this! What is this! Is this me!?_ Confusion, pain, muddled thoughts and agony; those feelings ran back and forth in his head, creating chaos inside him. After a second, he fell to his knees and faced the floor and ceased screaming.

Jonathan observed him, hoping that what he had planned to do had worked. This was the plan that he created with the Blue Steel Fleet to bring Big Boss back to his senses and it worked. The whole Tirpitz had become silent; its hull was no longer glowing in its own livery.

"John," he called, but there was no answer. Jonathan slowly approached the downed Mental Model, but then he heard his grim voice.

"David… Solid Snake… Son…" There was no longer any doubt; it had worked because the man's voice was sincere. Jonathan dove and grabbed onto his shoulders and shook him lightly.

"John, are you back!? John!?" Big Boss remembered everything. He had seen vivid images, flashbacks that felt like movies and he recognized them as his own memories. He had recalled his real name, John, and what his job had been before and he remembered how he died. It all had come back to him.

"My name is John. I am a mercenary. David was _one of my sons._ " Happiness from success filled to Jonathan as he hugged the man. It worked, he had brought him back.

"Thank God, John!" he faced him, eyes teary and saw Big Boss's green eyes slowly softening in recognition. "I knew that you'd be back! My father, David, well, Solid Snake, would be happy to see you with me and my family!" Joyful and excited, Jonathan talked and talked to Big Boss, who slowly formed a smile, reacting like he had been freed from a controlling spell.

Jonathan's features were very like and near to Solid Snake's, he had no longer questioned him. He was his son.

"My name is Jonathan Meyers! Solid Snake was my father; he married and lived and died as a normal man like you told him to do!" Jonathan said proudly as he helped him to stand up. Big Boss only listened; he was still a bit disoriented.

"Let's stop this war. Let's go home," Jonathan said calmly as the older man turned to him and smiled. Although he had thousands of questions about what he was doing here, he let it all slide as he weakly answered.

"Yeah, let's go home-"The water beside the Tirpitz suddenly burst as a massive black hull surfaced from beneath the surface. The Tirpitz rocked back and forth as the waves from the incoming ship hit the battleship's hull. Jonathan and Big Boss were thrown to the floor as they were caught off guard.

"What the-!" Jonathan looked up and was surprised by the identity of the new ship. It was the huge 20th century ocean liner, **RMS QUEEN MARY**. The infamous ocean liner was known for its 3 funnels that boosted its popularity in speed and luxury in the late 90's. The man was shocked to see it here because this was the first time that he had seen a fog ship that wasn't a warship.

The Queen Mary was bathed in gold, violet, and yellow. Its bow loomed and cast a shadow on the deck, belittling Big Boss's Tirpitz.

"What the hell?" Jonathan was still disoriented as Big Boss's eyes suddenly sharpened, his ears having caught the familiar sound of a missile launching from its pad. He looked around the ship and saw a missile launching from its deck and hurtling towards them.

"Move now! Jonathan!" Big Boss grabbed the man, but he felt the younger man quickly push him to the ground, shielding him with his own back. Big Boss wanted to move him more, but then it was all too late. The missile hit the bow deck, several meters away from him, and exploded.

Both of them were thrown.

* * *

It wasn't long after that attack that Big Boss's consciousness returned. He quickly looked around and saw the damage that the surprise attack had done to his ship. The bow deck of the Tirpitz was ruined and riddled with holes.

"Jonathan!" His concern shifted. Jonathan, the son of Solid Snake, who was his last relative right now, was lying on the edge of the bow, arms snagged onto the railings. Big Boss quickly ran towards him, his heart beating in fear. He felt that he would lose him tonight.

"Jonathan!" he called again, but the man didn't respond. He slowly took him by his arms and gently turned him around, and then he froze. Terror rose up as he saw the large metal pole from the explosion, sticking right out of his chest. His white naval uniform was slowly turning red.

"No!" John gasped, his mind racing, but no knowledge came to him on treating such an injury. "Jonathan!" John called as he tried to move him, but he caught the young man's voice.

Jonathan's eyes slowly opened and looked at John, a sad smile spreading on his lips as he saw the worried expression of the former mercenary. "John…it's all right…" he said slowly, feeling the object in his chest, and knowing that death was inevitable for him now.

"No! I can save you!" John said, but he was unsure. He couldn't accept what had happened to Jonathan, the only man who was connected to Solid Snake, the man that he had accepted as his son and whom he had commanded to live in peace.

"It's all right… My son… Abraham… He will like you… He'll love you…" and then Jonathan took his last breath.

John's heart was now in turmoil as he saw the life of Jonathan slowly drain away. Anguish, sorrow, and grief poured through him and he felt that he was being crushed by it.

"No! Jonathan! I'm sorry!" he screamed in guilt, but he knew he would not hear him anymore. Sadness and guilt swept inside Big Boss as a familiar insight dawned on him. He had felt this feeling before; no, he had felt this many times before, but tonight, he felt more pain from it.

* * *

 _Oh, no… I did it again!_ Grief attacked him horribly. The man, who was related to someone he had accepted and loved, was now dead from the war he had caused, and his blood smeared on his hands. Clueless as to what was happening right now, or where he was right now, he knew that this war was caused by him.

"I'm sorry," he muttered poignantly as the sounds of guns and missiles launching and flying above him echoed ominously in his ears. Remorse and guilt entered his heart as he glanced behind him and saw the Fleet of Fog, still glowing red and attacking the retreating fleet.

"Stop now!" Remembering that he could control the fleet he commanded, though the ships continued to move, unyielding.

"STOP NOW, I SAY!" he commanded and failed horribly, and it seemed the fleet he once had in his grasp was now out of control. "Enough. No more, please…" Big Boss remembered his life and he realized that it was too painful to watch, even for him.

All throughout his life, he knew nothing but war, and he knew what had become of him because of it. He remembered how he died and it was the happiest thing that he ever remembered. On that day, he had already settled everything; he left the world as it is.

But tonight that resolve was broken, again, by him.

"I'm sorry," his voice echoed, sorrowfully. His mind back tracked and remembered the death of someone he loved and respected, and that memory was of the time he killed the woman called 'the Boss', whom he had loved as a mother. On the moment of his death, he had promised to himself, and to her, to rest and never to start another foolish war.

 _I've done it again…_ Dolefully, he closed his eyes and painfully accepted the whole event that was happening right now and his inability to do anything.

* * *

*THUD*

A small thud echoed along the floor of the bow deck in front of Big Boss, who was still looking remorsefully at the dead eyes of his rescuer. Guilt was written all over his face as he repeatedly agonized over his cruel fate, and he didn't notice that the sound continued and was approaching him.

Big Boss left Jonathan as his eyes shifted slowly towards the new being that was standing in front of him. With mournful daze, he looked at another intruder.

The intruder was clothed in…an astronaut suit. Its huge helmet reflected back the sad face of Big Boss. But the man didn't react; his mind was blank from the grief and tragedy, and his eyes were lifeless as tears flowed out of them.

"I knew that it would come to this event." The astronaut began as his hands moved to his helmet and twisted it. A loud hiss escaped from his suit and before he successfully pulled it out, the astronaut glowed with a radiant white light, and within seconds the astronaut now wore a long white gown which fluttered magnificently with the wind.

Big Boss slowly let out a gasp of shock after he saw the astronaut's face. The astronaut was a woman and…the Boss, herself. Anguish and sadness swelled in his chest. Even though that it might not be her, the Boss was here standing and looking down at him with sad blue gray eyes that seemed to pierce and shatter his soul.

"Boss…" The woman who had taken him under her wing to become a good soldier of humanity, when he was alive before, was here. He didn't know if he should be happy that he could see her again, or relieved that she was here to kill him so this war could stop.

"Boss," he called again. His memories about her resurfaced as pain from woe overwhelmed him. The day that he killed her was also the day that he had lost himself, since their relationship was deep and made them a whole.

"I'm sorry. I created a war, and I can't stop it. I'm sorry, just kill me," Big Boss said; he wanted to die. There was nothing left for him in this world except for death.

The woman who looked like his mentor slowly approached him and spoke. "I am not the woman that you're assume." The woman's tone was slow and eerie; she kneeled in front of him, eyes level with his.

"But, if I were her, I would forgive you, John." Her blue gray eyes were full of sadness, just like his. "I'm truly sorry for this, John, but you weren't supposed to be activated. This tragedy shouldn't have happened, but because of my mistake, it did."

Big Boss didn't think; he couldn't hear her words, he was still trapped in his despair. The woman saw it and she merely close her eyes in pain.

"John, this man who was related to you has a son. You've a great grandson." The woman then moved closer, her face an inch from Big Boss and whispered.

"Go to him, make him your captain. I know from the bottom of my heart that you will save the world once again… _my child…_ " The woman moved again and landed her pale pink lips on the man's forehead.

Big Boss felt her lips and the heat that surged from them. Disoriented and remorseful still, clouded from shame, the man's lips moved and uttered, "I'm sorry, Boss." before darkness took him over as his system shut down.

* * *

Time Line Part 2

2060 – The whole world was shocked after every electronic entertainment devise was hijacked and broadcast the Fleet of Fog's war propaganda; the Fleet of Fog had declared war against humanity again.

The US Government was alarmed after they saw the Mental Model who led the propaganda, a man identifying himself as Big Boss, the greatest soldier of the 20th century. He had died in the beginning of 21st century, a notorious mercenary who created a rogue nation called Outer Heaven that was subsequently destroyed at the beginning of the 21st century as well. The US Government sent their best agents to investigate the identity of the Mental Model, to see if he really was Big Boss. Their results had shocked them.

The investigation led them to the grave of Big Boss, and the graves of some of his men, and they discovered that most of the remains of the men who were involved with him on the Outer Heaven incident were missing. Their graves empty, the government suspected conspiracy among other nations, but to no avail. They didn't reach a conclusive result as to the real identity of the Mental Model and the missing remains.

Beginning of 2061 – The new Fleet of Fog had successfully completed their global blockade. Mankind's maritime and aviation freedom was in peril. And as if that weren't enough trouble, the legendary Blue Steel Fleet had disappeared, igniting mankind's fear of losing freedom over the sea forever.

However, the U.N. was mystified because they couldn't find any traces of Big Boss and his commandeer battleship, Tirpitz, as if they too had disappeared together with the Blue Steel Fleet.

2062 – 2 years after the disastrous 3rd World Naval War, the Singapore Naval Force was alarmed after the infamous Big Boss's Tirpitz appeared near their port.

The naval force engaged the ship in combat, but they were puzzled since the ship remained dead in the water. They captured it and towed it to their port, and after they put it in a secured location, they investigated the ship immediately and made a shocking discovery.

The lifeless body of Jonathan Meyers, one of Singapore's best naval generals, was found inside the bridge of Tirpitz…together with the unconscious Mental Model, Big Boss.

The naval force gave the general a funeral service and quickly captured Big Boss, putting him in a secure location. This was the only victory that mankind gained against the new Fleet of Fog.


	2. Contact

Hello there everyone! here! I'm sorry if you will find this chapter a bit disappointing. (Lots of grammar mistakes and such) because I don't have a beta-reader. I'm hoping to get one soon but please bear this chapter. Once again I'm truly sorry (i'm not confident with my grammar)

* * *

Chapter 1

 **7 years later – Atlantic Ocean between the boundaries of Canada and America.**

The shattered moon shone ominously above the Atlantic Ocean, glittering the surface with grandeur. The wind was calm and silent; no ships are present miles from miles. The global blockade of the new Fleet of Fog was successful and they will make sure that it would last forever.

Suddenly the surface began to ripple violently. Bubbles pop, disturbing the surface, and after a second, the surface breaks as a huge massive hull of two ships burst from beneath

 **Name: Montana - class assault battleship: USS Ohio**

 **Length: 280.80 m, Beam: 36.93 m, Draft: 10.97 m**

 **Displacement: 70' 965**

 **Mental Model: Octacore M 8x1 (Shooting Star-plugin)**

 **Propulsion: Graviton Engine Type M x811**

 **Speed: 10 knots (surfaced, not sure), 5.5 knots (submerge, not sure)**

 **Armor: Advance Wave Motion Compulsory Conversion Device Armor**

 **Name: Montana class assault battleship: USS New Hampshire**

 **Length: 280.80 m, Beam: 36.93m, Draft: 10.97m**

 **Displacement: 70'965**

 **Mental Model: Octacore GS 8x1 (JOURNAL-plugin)**

 **Propulsion: Graviton Engine Type GS x811**

 **Speed: 10knots (surfaced, not sure), 5.5 knots (submerge, not sure)**

 **Armor: Advance Wave Motion Compulsory Conversion Device Armor**

The two ships are large battleships, their hull then began to glow in ominous colors, indicating that its origins weren't that of humans. Silence returned again on the surface as the ships stood silent and glowed in different colors.

"Ah finally out of the murky depths," on the bow of the first ship, with the name OHIO glowing in pink, red and violet, a small girl stood and lazily rested her forearms on the railings. Her brown hair wave softly together with her pink sweater with an emblem of a shooting star embedded.

"It's been a while since I felt fresh salty air," she slowly glanced happily at the other ship. The other ship's hull was colored maroon and it was drowning in colors of gold, maroon, and white. And just like her, standing on the tip of the bow with a black cane on his right hand, was an old man.

The old man took out a pocket watch from his black coat and gaze on the time. "Heh right on schedule, salty air is indeed refreshing." He calmly breathed and then and suddenly fixed his square glasses and dictated.

"Now it's time to work Mabel," the little girl let out a lingering moan of protest. They'd just finished a long journey underneath the surface and now they were about to do their mission, without taking a break.

"Grunkle Stan, really? Just 5 more minutes."

"You can change those 5 minutes into 5 hours if we finish our mission early." The man called Grunkle Stan tap the floor of his ship with his cane, summoning his interface.

Mabel frowns as the old man's livery of gold, maroon and white bathed him, she let out a defeated groan. She stood up with flick of her right hand, three interface circles of pink, red and violet pops out and hovered around her.

"All right, all right." She paused as she positioned herself, while dragging herself, on the bow of her ship. Just as she stood and close her eyes, she calmly breathed in.

"ARS NOVA: Engage!" the two suddenly said and then their liver glowed brighter as their ships made a loud thud.

* * *

 **London – England- United Kingdom**

Inside a dimly lit-room of the famous Parliamentary building of London, three man were discussing with avidness. The first man, an old man, sitting on a chair, in front of a grand huge table, gulped down as he read the paper lying on the table.

"This is-well," he choked up as one of the man standing in front of him, a small boy wearing a blue cap with a pine tree emblem, a blue vest jacket over his red shirt, and black shorts, silently moved forward.

"Again, Prime minister, if you would sign this paper it would mean that you've agreed with our deal." The boy smiled decadently as the old man coughed.

"But are you telling the truth?" he looked up, concerned was written all over his face, "you'll _spare us?_ " he asked as his sweat began to form on his forehead. The man on the boy's right then moved closer to him.

His black tailcoat made a rustle as he leaned forward and made a smile just like the boy, "Yes and, the Flagships of the Fleet of Fog, never back down to any deals." His thick square glass reflected the man's face, which was drawing a fear expression.

The old man then looked down on the paper, and then let out a sigh of concede, before taking out his pen from his pocket. His right hand shook as he signed the paper slowly. "Is this all I could do right now?"

"Evidently, yes." The older man quickly snatched the paper from the old man and held it high on the air. Then after a second the paper slowly dematerialized, into shiny glittering silver sand.

"Your deal is saved; the _Maritime Order_ is now rewriting itself." He looked back to the old man, the Prime Minster was still locked in an awry expression as he watched glittering paper, dissolve and falls to the ground. "Now England…is now under the jurisdiction of the Fleet of Fog,"

The man and the boy took a step back, smiled at the Prime Minister, and took a bow before they turned their backs and live the old man with a worried, questioning and wary face.

* * *

 **London Cruise Ship Terminal**

The two men silently walked on the silent, abandoned cruise ship Terminal. The whole place was covered in thick fog and it was freezing cold however they didn't falter their speed. The bitter cold didn't have any effect on them.

"Hmph, they better follow our conditions." The boy said with grumpily. The older man looked down to him and smiled. "They will Dipper, they have to," he fixed his glasses up to his nose.

"Humans tend to follow everything when they're desperate and cornered like vermin." He added and glanced back to the child. "Do you understand that Dipper?"

Dipper, stared in awe at him, amazed from what he said, and smiled. "Yes Great Uncle Ford," he said, enlightened.

The two then suddenly stopped at the edge pier. The old man looked down to the murky brown water below him and then he retreated from the edge. "Well then off we go." He said and then he raised his right foot high and slammed it down on the ground, creating a loud noise.

And all of a sudden, the water in front of them parted ways as two huge battleships came out from beneath.

 **Name: Montana Class Assault Battleship: Montana**

 **Length: 280.80 m, Beam: 36.93 m, Draft: 10.97 m**

 **Displacement: 70' 965**

 **Mental Model: Octacore M 8x1 (JOURNAL-plugin)**

 **Propulsion: Graviton Engine Type GF x811**

 **Speed: 10 knots (surfaced, not sure), 5.5 knots (submerge, not sure)**

 **Armor: Advance Wave Motion Compulsory Conversion Device Armor**

 **Name: Montana Class Assault Battleship: Maine**

 **Length: 280.80 m, Beam: 36.93 m, Draft: 10.97 m**

 **Displacement: 70' 965**

 **Mental Model: Octacore M 8x1 (PINE TREE-plugin)**

 **Propulsion: Graviton Engine Type GF x811**

 **Speed: 10 knots (surfaced, not sure), 5.5 knots (submerge, not sure)**

 **Armor: Advance Wave Motion Compulsory Conversion Device Armor**

The huge ship on the right, its hull was painted in dark navy blue, glowed in gold, violet and yellow. Dipper jumped and landed on the bow of his ship with the name "MAINE" and stood on the railings as his Great Uncle Ford jumped to his very own ship. The hull of his ship was brown and it was bathed in gold, brown, and blue, his own livery.

"Where to next Uncle Ford?"

Great Uncle Ford fixed his glasses again and slowly made a menacing smile. "Costa Rica, another deal will be made again." The sclera part of his eyes slowly began to turn into black as the pupil of his eyes slowly squinted into a cat-like and glowed in gold.

The two battleships then blew their horn and began to move silently on the water.

* * *

 **Unknown place**

Slowly Abraham opened his eyes and gazed at the white ceiling. He let out a silent groan as he stretched his left hand and reached his racketing alarm clock that cut off him off from slumber.

 _7 am…_ he groaned silently as he sat straight up on his bed. He looked around and groggily examined his single bed room apartment. He landed his eyes on the kitchen area, the dishes from last night's dinner was still there and then to his battered old T.V.

"Well let's get ready." He said heavily and stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

After heating and eating some ready-to-eat food which he had bought from a convenience store last night, Abraham eagerly brushed his teeth. He was already in his white and blue pants uniform, a common uniform for a Navy Academy that he was attending.

 _Another day had begun_ he finished cleaning his teeth and looked straight to the mirror as he fixed his white hair. _Another day…without Dad_ , he sighed deeply and strode out of his bathroom.

* * *

 **Singapore Naval Academy**

Abraham silently read a textbook for his next lesson inside a bright-lit classroom. He silently rummages the lesson for his next subject. However he mentally clicked his tongue after he heard murmurs from his other classmates. The voices are part of his usual school days, he didn't mind.

' _Hey, look at him, A-bra is still reading',_

' _God he ticks me off! He's already a perfect student and yet he was still aiming higher!?'_

' _He was even included on the special field trip for High ranking students'_

' _Hey have you heard his father was defector to the new Fleet of Fog,'_

' _Probably attracted to that 'Big Boss' or something?'_

' _Eh but isn't that man already dead—'_ Abraham clicked his tongue and closed his textbooks and stood up, he didn't like people badmouth about his father. _My father isn't the enemy…it was them._ a deep bitterness began to surge within him as he strode out of the classroom.

* * *

 **Singapore U.N. Naval Base – Secret Dock 51**

"What you're about to see is a classified top secret object possessed by the U.N. government. You're all chosen to see it because you will all lead the great fleet in the future." Said by a man in a General Naval uniform as he walked down a long silent corridor, trailing behind him where group of 5 students who were all looking around, amazed and astounded except for the loner, Abraham.

 _What a joke…what's the point of showing this to us?_ Abraham thought criticizing the UN's top secret object. _There's no point in showing this…we will lose against them again._ He silently grimaces as they all stopped in front of a large door.

The door, after it lit up and identified the Naval General, slowly hiss and opened, welcoming the student onto a larger part of top secret dock. The students were once again astounded as they all entered.

Abraham only followed, still uninterested and bitter. He walked inside and looked around.

The whole place was pack with sophisticated machinery and computers, all stationed by men and women in lab coats. He silently observed but then he stopped after he sensed the others stopped their walking.

He looked in front…and then slowly his eyes widened.

A large WWII – era battleship was standing above them. Abraham gazed around its hull and bulbous bow. One of the astounded male students suddenly raised his hand and said.

"It's the German Kriegsmarine 'Tirpitz' launched in 19…37."

"Wrong dummy, it 1938, and it's a sister ship of Bismarck." Another student interjects. The Navy General only laughed. "Indeed it was Tirpitz however it belongs to the Fleet of Fog…and it was the first battleship that declared war against humanity."

All of the students with the exception of Abraham gasped in shock. The boy merely rolled his eyes and looked away. He wasn't surprised, he was there when Fleet of Fog declared war against humanity and during that time it was leaded by 'that' man.

 _Big Boss_ he suddenly remembered and it made him felt heavy. It was seven years already after he heard that man's name, or alias. It was him who leaded the Fleet of Fog.

"The next information that you're about to hear was also a top secret." The Navy General declared making Abraham turn his attention back. The Navy General glanced at him and said.

"This ship was also the tomb of one of our Generals who fought on the fourth Naval War, General Jonathan Meyers." Abraham eyes widened again, exasperated. _Oh no_ in ire he looked away as he heard the other students with him.

"Eh…isn't that A-bra's father?"

"Yeah, it was him."

"He wasn't a defector, more like a victim?"

"Hmph, Abraham again? That kid never knows how to take a break."

"Wait, then the other rumors were true…that along with him…the mental model of this ship was here." Abraham's eyes lit up. This was new, other than the rumors that he always heard about his father being a betrayer to the Fleet of Fog.

 _Where did they heard it-_ The Navy General nodded and spoke, interrupting his thoughts. "That was true the mental model is here…but I'm afraid the government wouldn't let you see it for that one was…"

Abraham no longer cared what the Navy General was explaining; he silently walked ahead of them and wondered at the mighty ship in front of him.

 _My father died here_ "Why did you all appear again…I thought you're all gone." Abraham bitterly wondered. "You're all supposed to be dead." He muttered.

"Then what about the mental model. Big Boss was it?"

"I heard he was a Mercenary from the beginning of the 20th century." The students continued their amazed discussion.

"Yeah but he was a terrorist."

"Indeed he was, U.N. is also investigating if he really died on the beginning of the 20th century." The Navy General nodded as another student added.

"Maybe he wasn't and he hid himself away from the world and joined the Fleet of Fog. He was probably trying to establish 'his country once again'."

"All rubbish…" Abraham muttered as he raised his right hand and stretched it towards the hull of the ship. _If that is so…then I would like to meet Big Boss for I will kill him personally._ He thought vengefully and touched the hull.

The ship suddenly pulsated and then within seconds, the whole place shook as the ship began to vibrate. The people inside began to panic and Abraham, shocked to what happened, gulped down and took a step back.

The ship, its hull was colored black and lifeless earlier, began to glow in blue, red and gold. The ship was alive.

"Get out of here now!"

"Someone collect the data!"

The scientists were going rampant as they all tried to observe the ship however the whole place shook violently as the ship began to glow brighter and brighter. The students had already run away but Abraham was glued on the spot, bewildered to the ship's response still.

"What the hell-"

"Abraham! Let's go now!" The Navy General said and pulled his left arm. Abraham was dragged but his eyes never left the shaking ship. He watched it displayed its colors as the door closed on the secret dock, curious and alarmed.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

The air inside a strange dark room was cold and unbearable. The sound of sophisticated machinery reverberated throughout the walls with a low hum. Rows and rows of server machine stood on a straight line, occupying most of the room.

The servers lights blinked as it ran a lot of process however standing on the far corner, a large metallic box stood. It doesn't have any blinking lights because it wasn't a server.

*HISS* a loud hissing sound came out of the box and then it began to open. Clouds of cold air poured out on to the floor first but then a right human foot came out and stepped onto the cold room, making a low thud.

A man emerged from the box, naked. He stood straight without shivering; his face only drew a blank one.

"Human DNA print scanning," he muttered robotically, "Analyze complete…Abraham Meyers." He muttered the name melancholically and then all of a sudden, three holo-circles appeared around him, and several holo-windows dropped down, showing status about his body…and most of all his ship.

"I must find…Abraham." He said again, this time his voice was becoming much more human.

* * *

 **Singapore Naval Academy**

After the strange ordeal from the secret dock, Abraham silently went to the rooftop of one of the buildings of the Naval Academy, not minding skipping some class.

 _What on earth was that?_ He asked in strong curiosity but he merely let out a groan. He was clueless, why would the ship react like that to his touch it was as if it 'chose' him.

"Impossible," he declared and brushed off the memory as he lay down on the floor and looked up to the orange sky. The sun was setting, and the wind was dead calm, a perfect weather for him to doze and dream of this crumbling world.

"Happy birthday to me…" he muttered sadly. Today was his birthday and for seven years he only celebrated it alone even back from the orphanage where he lived after his father died.

"Happy birthday to me…" he uttered now filled with misery.

"Humans are sociable creatures; they intend to celebrate such as birthdays with their friends or love ones." Abraham opened his eyes and shot up from the floor and panted from the man's voice. He turned around, faces flushing with redness and faced a man lad in a white naval uniform.

 _Shit! A general!?_ He looked at his uniform and saw 5 stars on the man's shoulders. A 5 star general, usually were the head or one of those who oversee the academy educational status. Now he's screwed if this General reports him to the office.

"U-Uhm sir!" he saluted and stood straight, _I'm screwed! I'm screwed!_ He screamed in terror but then to his surprise the General chuckled.

"At ease, cadet." Abraham relaxed and then looked at the General's face. His face was locked on a white beard and he has a white eyepatch in his right eye, a war wound he thought.

"My name is Abraham Meyer sir, and um, I apologize if you see me dozing off."

"That's ok; student like you needs a lot of energy." The general said as his green eyes scanned the boy. "I'm looking for you since you're one of my top priorities." Abraham blinked, startled. A high ranking figure such as a Navy General was looking for him, why would the Navy do so?

"Um…sir-"

"We can't talk here," The general's face then become stern as he turn away and looked around. "I want you to meet me at the 'Training Pier' down at the beach part of this Academy, in 4 hours." The general then turned his back and began to walk but the boy, confused to his orders, asked hesitantly.

"Why sir, did I do something wrong." _If I did, then I'm dead_ Abraham thought dreadfully as the general turned to him again and slowly form a peaceful smile.

"I can't tell you yet…but I would be delighted if you do so. And it wasn't an order…it was just a mere request." The general then finally turn his back again and walked away, leaving the young Abraham, muddled and lost.

* * *

Here it is! The latest chapter and yes! I have other characters from other series that I like! Because my imagination is running wild!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, Abraham is an OC of mine but anyone can use it. :)

Reviews please!


	3. Escape from Singapore

Chapter 2

* * *

"Air…" Big Boss muttered silently while sitting on the edge of a pier and looked up to the orange sky. The waves hampered beneath the dock, the sun was setting in his eyes as he watched it slowly sinking on the horizon. He calmly breathed in the air before he muttered again.

"Such peace and beauty," serenely he closed his eyes and solemnly feel the peaceful atmosphere. _When did I ever felt this feeling before…_ he thought, wondering. As far as he remembers he often felt this kind of feeling even when he was still alive and was a human and a mercenary.

*WOOF!* he opened eyes and darted, to the source of the noise, to his right. There wasn't a dog in sight but he heard it clearly.

*WOOF!* he heard it again and slowly he looked down. A black and brown colored Dachshund looked back at him with large black puppy eyes. Its eyes shining and reflecting back the face of Big Boss who looked at him with curiosity.

"A puppy? A Badger Dog?" he picked it up with his right hand, the dog whimpered and stick its tongue out and licked his face suddenly making him jerked his head back. _Sensation, I can feel it_ he then began to wonder about his body.

"Sensation…who ever remade me has done a pretty good job." He said while he put down the badger dog. The dog jumped and bark with energy, thinking that the man had accepted him. He began to wonder.

 _Who revive me and why? What is the Fleet of Fog? And more important…what is the Maritime Order…?_ Questions ran back and forth in his mind. It was all puzzling. Who revive him, he didn't know and it put him in the edge on not knowing who or what could be the purpose be. However another feeling swirled inside him.

"Whoever did this to me, they will pay," anger rose inside him as he looked to the orange sky. _They will pay…  
_

* * *

Abraham silently strode down a stair on an edge of a slope, overlooking the Training Pier area. He gazed at it, curious if the man was still there. The moon was already out and it was already past dinner time, which made the man grunt in protest.

"Oh…I still have yet to take my dinner." He grumbled as he landed on the empty silent Training Pier. "This should be quick, I hope." He told himself, convincing that what the General will tell him was much more important than his growling stomach. He wanted to know if he isn't in any kind of trouble, and he heavily hoped not.

"Ok where is he…?" he walked slowly, looking around for a familiar glimpse of the General, and passed through a large cargo container.

"I'm right here." He darted his eyes to his right and locked on the General who was sitting at the edge of the pier. A small Dachshund dog was also sitting beside him and it to look at him with a questioning gaze.

 _A badger dog?_ He thought the dog's presence and then ignored it.

"I'm right here Sir, sorry if I'm late." Abraham salutes at the General. He was indeed late for 1 hour, he braced himself for some scolding but then a soft chuckle escapes from the lips of the General as the man chuckled in amusement.

"At ease, cadet." The General said as Abraham, beginning to feel embarrassed, slowly sag his shoulders. _What's with this General?_ The old General was weird, he thought about it, weirdly while observing the old man's green eyes, which was looking back at him.

"It's been 7 years since I interacted with a human much more to someone related to me." The General began with a calm tone. Abraham, this time, felt a strong weirdness coming from the man. But it wasn't a friendly one or a human like. He gulped down, eyes locked with confusion.

'What do you mean by that sir?" he asked, inquisitively, as the man slowly opened his arms wide. The General was just like he was about to proclaim something to the world but then he suddenly burst into the colors.

"What the-!" Abraham quickly jerked back in alertness and loose his balance. He fell and hit the ground. Three colors, blue, red and gold, swirled around the General who was now slowly ebbing away its color white hair. Abraham watched in horror as the man's suit changed into a black leather jacket, his hair slowly become brown and his eyepatch into a black vlevet color.

"What—the hell!" Abraham attempted to stand up but then he froze on the spot, his eyes widened, as he saw the man's eyes slowly changed into a green. _No…no!_ a memory suddenly flashed in front of him, a memory that he had stowed away in the deepest part of his mind.

"You-! You're-Big Boss!" Abraham was terrified. The man who declared war and stole humanity's maritime freedom and shattered the moon was standing in front of him.

"He-help me somebody help!" Abraham tried to move but then he could only scream. The sight of the frightening Big Boss had frozen his legs on the ground.

Big Boss looked down on him, observing his action, before saying. "Tirpitz, wake up, launch!"

* * *

 **Secret Dock no 51**

The battleship Tirpitz stood silent and lifeless on the middle of the dock. The whole area was still in a closed down after the ship's haywire activity earlier. No guards were in place as many are scared of guarding the ship that could activate anytime.

Suddenly the whole place begins to shake. The battleship Tirpitz began to glow again in livery. Its funnel then lets out a loud noise as smoke began to spew out from the top. It let out a pulse of colors before a missile hatch opened to form the bow. A long missile suddenly ejected out.

It flew in the air and then hit a huge wall on the far end of the dock. A bright red colored filled the whole dark dock as it exploded and created a large hole which led to the wide sea. Water rushed in and flooded the dock and as the water rose, the ship slowly detached from its binds.

Once again its horns let out a blaring sound, announcing to the world that it was finally alive.

* * *

Big Boss calmly observed ill-stricken Abraham. The boy must've been so terrified that he didn't even budge on the ground. His eyes were still screaming with fear, his mouth shook, gnashing the words 'Help me' or 'someone save me', making it inaudible. Big Boss sighed as he took a step forward towards him.

"Abraham, it's alright. I am not an enemy, I am a friend." Abraham tried to move away. _Why-! Why can't I move!_ He screamed in irate with a mix of horrified tone. The man who started everything was in front of him, the one who led the second Fleet of Fog and killed his father. He must escape but his legs must've frozen from the man's intense gaze.

"G-get away-!" he muttered the words, he didn't hear what the man had said just now because of fear, rummaging his brain. "G—Get away!" he screamed loudly in terror but then the water suddenly opened and then behind the man a huge hull burst from beneath the wave. The hull was familiar to Abraham and then his heart skips a beat.

 _It's the Tirpitz, the man is gonna kill me!_ "Aaaaah!" Abraham let out a scream and then as if it his legs heard it, he gained control of his lower limbs and got up and break into a sprint. He dashed madly, in stricken panic.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" he cursed under his breath, his heartbeat forcefully like it was about to break his rib cage, in trepidation. He saw the stairs which lead him to the main campus. Abraham then increases his speed. He was almost there. He could climb up and tell the authorities about Big Boss's escape, they could kill hunt or even kill him for him. Yes,continue' that will be his plan for now if he reached the stairs-

"No Abraham, you're coming with me." Abraham then felt a big weight that suddenly hit his back, sending him again to the ground. He heard the man again but to his horror, the man had lunged at him.

"No!" he screamed, horrified that Big Boss was pinning him and was going to kidnap him. What will he do to him, he didn't know. He fought back as he wiggled his body, attempting to break free from the intense weight of the man. But the man gripped both of his wrists hard, pinning him on the ground more.

"Abraham, please calm down," Big Boss pleaded but continues screaming. He understood his reaction, the boy was frightened of his kind. But he need to leave and he needed him to go with him.

 _I'm sorry Abraham for this._ Big Boss reluctantly freed the boy's right wrist as he raised his right hand and brought it down at the boy's neck. A resounding thud echoed through Abraham's ears and then everything faded into an inky void of blackness.

* * *

 _Its smells wonderful…_ Abraham silently woke up and gaze around the room of his original home. He looked around and saw posters of his favorite cartoon characters hanging on the wall. This was his home, the messy computer table, which he always promised to his father that he will clean it, on his right proves it.

And the lingering aroma on the air, he knew who was making it and what he was making. He jumped out of the bed and hurriedly go to the door. He opened silently, planning to surprise the person who was cooking. Silently creeping out and lunging towards kitchen counter to hide.

He was a meter away from him and was about to jumped out when, "Abraham I know you're in there." Abraham clicked his tongue and then sighed in defeat, stealth mission had failed and he only stood up, face pouting in disappointment.

Abraham gazed towards his father he was laughing at his failed stealth. He flipped up a pancake that he was cooking as he pointed the table and said. "Good morning my little Sailor, sit now, this pancake is still baking."

Abraham smiled happily, this is a perfect day, he thought while he sat down on the kitchen counter and observed his father's back. He was glad that he has him, he was happy even if his mother had passed away, he thought the happiness of seeing his father here, cooking for him, every day was the most happiest thing that he had ever have and he was determined not to lose him.

* * *

*BANG!*

"What the hell-!" Abraham jolted form his sleep as he felt a violent shaking. His eyes darted everywhere. He was in some kind of a room with small windows in front of him, the air lingering around him was filled with the smell of oil, burning metal, and something that could be a fuel burning.

Abraham eyes began to widened in terror as he realized where he was. He was in a bridge of a ship, the view where he was in was pointing towards the bow and two front twin mounted turrets. And as his senses comes back he only know one ship that was near to him tonight.

"I'm in the Tirpitz!" Abraham shouted in panic as he tried to move but he looked down and yelp in terror as he his wrists was bind on the hand rest of some kind of a chair, one that was used by captains, his ankles were also bind together.

"Hey there Abraham," and then to his horror, he heard the man again, he darted to his right and was dismay as he Big Boss standing on some kind of a platform, bathed by holo-circles.

"Hang in there for a second will you," Big Boss glance at him and smile but it only made the boy felt uncomfortable. _Shit-!_ The ship suddenly rock again to the right, making him gasped in shock.

"Hit register, stern, damage 12 percent." Big Boss dictated a while looking at a holo-window. "Klien Field saturated, we're now clearly vulnerable to attacks Abraham."

"Don't say that to me!" Abraham flashed his anger at him, scowling at him. _What the hell as if I will help you on this_ the man was, as if he just declared him as his captain which he absolutely didn't want to, annoying to him.

Abraham then began to wonder. _I'm inside his ship, if he's captured today I'll be question but will they believe me, of course some will but others don't_ the boy began to analyze his predicament and it troubled him severely.

Even if the ship was captured and he was rescued, he won't get scot-free. The government will question him and they will think that he was involve with Big Boss because Big Boss knows him, and if they do then they will label him as a Fog spy, automatically and before he knew it he could be tortured to death or sentence to life imprisonment. Both are dreadful and unbearable for him.

"Shit!" he cursed as nothing came up in his mind. Big Boss glanced at him again, his eyes were soft and concern, the boy must've arrive at a conclusion about his current predicament.

"I'm sorry Abraham, I really have to meet you-" the ship suddenly rock again as another round of shell hit the deck of the ship.

Abraham shot his eyes at him and asked. "How many ships are there."

"Three navy ships, all unmanned, shall I fire my aft turrets?"

"No!" Abraham sharply ordered and think. _This is a fog battleship so_ "Can we dive?" he asked coldly, "I heard some fog battleships can dive," he added as Big Boss summoned another holo-window.

"Yes, but Graviton ballast is still calibrating, it will be finish in 10 min-"

"Make it 5!" _I must escape here you fool…_ he angrily commanded as Big Boss then dictated. "Diverting all power source to Graviton Ballast, calibration will be done in 3 minutes."

"Don't fire on the unmanned ships, they will think that I betray them." _At least it will give me an impression that I'm still with humans_ Abraham glanced to the window on his left and grunted as another round hit the stern deck, behind the bridge.

"Tch, can we get this thing dive now?" Abraham asked again, irritably, as Big Boss answered.

"In just 10 seconds," Big Boss observed Abraham as the boy began to bit his thumbnail and after a second the ship then began to move downward. "Graviton Ballast set up complete, diving now."

The Tirpitz pulsated its colors again and then slowly it slide down. The ship was diving beneath the waves as it the unmanned ships continue its fire and within seconds the ship slip underneath and disappeared.

* * *

"We're underwater," Abraham commented in amazement as he gazed towards the window of the bridge. Outside he could see nothing but inky blackness and some couple of fishes passing by, their scales reflected the light coming from the bridge.

The amusement was short live as he turned around and saw Big Boss kneeling hard on the platform, he was beading out sweat. The dachshund, which he saw earlier, was licking his tired face happily, making Abraham wondered.

"You said earlier that I am related to you?" Abraham remembered their conversation earlier, puzzled to what he said, he watched as Big Boss looked at him and smiled.

"It's true that I am related to you, because…" Big Boss paused as he observe Abraham more, thinking if he will show him the truth about his family but with a heavy sigh, he summoned a holo-window which he then passed it swiftly to Abraham.

Abraham, mystified to his action, silently looked at the holo-window. It was a file and a military top classified one, he swipe across the screen and began to scan the words.

Abraham silently read and then slowly his eyes began to widen in shock as he absorb the contents. Apparently Big Boss's real name was John Doe, a mercenary who lied in the early 20th century and known as the greatest soldier of that time. He was also member of some kind of an organization called 'The Patriots'.

He was then cloned by some men and created three clones. And among the clones he read a name that strike his heart, a man with an alias of 'Solid Snake' whose real name was David Doe.

Abraham gulped down, frightened to what he was reading but his eyes continue to read everything. David Doe then, on the year of 2014, become incognito and changed his name into David Meyers and then moved to the south-east Asia, presumably Singapore, where he died peacefully.

 _David Meyers was the name of my Grandfather…_ Abraham slowly looked up and came face to face with Big Boss again, terrified that the man was indeed related to him.

"No…this—this can't be!" he revolted and then took a step back. Shocked and hoorified to the revelation his mind had become haywire. Big Boss a mercenary who almost destroyed the world was his great grandfather and now he was with the Fog which would mean he too was related to the Fog not only by relation but also with blood.

Abraham, he thought, was a part of the enemy of mankind.

* * *

"Abraham…I'm sorry, if you do not know any of this." Big Boss began as he kneeled down; his eyes were filled with worry. The boy was clearly shock from the truth.

Abraham then snap from his shock and slowly looked at the man. He saw his concerned face before he responded.

"Unload the ballast, rise, please." He commanded in a dead, plain tone. Big Boss smiled at him as he rose and walked towards the window and then summoned his interface. The whole Tirpitz jolted as Big Boss command it to rise.

 _Rising up…_ The man's attention was locked on Abraham's command that he didn't notice the boy standing up, however he didn't notice too his face that was locked in a scornful, angry, frown as he crept onto him.

 _Monster…monster_ the words repeated in Abraham's head and then with full force, he lunged at Big Boss. Big Boss yelped to his surprise movement but before he could react, Abraham grabbed the back of his head with his left hand and with tremendous force, slammed his head right on the glass window.

"You monster!" Abraham unleashed all of his strength as he repeatedly hit Big Boss head right on the glass of the window that was beginning to crack. Blood had smeared on the surface as the boy continued his attack. However Big Boss countered, he moved his left elbow and hit Abraham right on his stomach which send a pain, but Abraham then grabbed him on nape of his neck, let out a grunt as he pulled the bigger man before he slammed him on the edge of the platform.

Big Boss was in daze, his vision swirled from Abraham's surprise attack, he tried to move but the boy then kicked him right on the face, which send him towards the floor. And then before he could retaliate, Abraham lunged at him again and lock both of his hands right on his neck.

"Die! You monster! Die!" Abraham screamed in fury, his hands locked and continue to tighten around Big Boss's neck. Big Boss struggled, despite his small hands, his grip was vice like iron. He began to lose air and tired to breath one.

 _No…Abra-*cough*_ oxygen began to hinder his thinking, he was losing air. Punching the boy will be a good idea to bring him back to his senses however he locked his eyes on Abraham's. It was filled with anger, despair, hopelessness and sadness.

 _Abraham…_ he understood his anger. For 7 years he lived without a father, and within that year he lived under a harsh condition. And he was the one to be blame for his untimely remorseful life.

"I—'I'm…so-so—rry," he chocked on the words, desperate to Abraham, hoping that he has still some sense to forgive him, however he saw no pity on his eyes, just pure fury and anger that he bottled up for 7 years, which he released now.

Big Boss didn't do anything, he was the one at fault, and silently accepted his hatred. He slowly closed his eyes, preparing to accept death once again.

*BANG!* The Tirpitz suddenly made a loud thud making Abraham stopped what he was doing, waking up from his vengeful attack.

"Wha-what's happening-?" a holo window suddenly descended in front of him and it was flashing words.

 **KLEIN FIELD SATURATED**

"What-?! But it was charged a while ago-" Abraham didn't finish his sentence. Klein Field, the shield that protects the ships from shells of ships, and also from the harsh deep sea pressure, which surrounds them right now, had shut down, this could mean that the ship is now vulnerable to anything including the pressure outside the window.

Big Boss finally grasped mouthful of air after he felt Abraham's attack had ceased tried to warn the boy but he was too late. The window made a loud cracking sound and then shatters.

Tons of water immediately flooded the bridge. Abraham was swept away, the boy struggled against current but then he hit head on steel pipe on the wall. Immediately he lose consciousness.

* * *

"Abraham-!" Big Boss, seeing the boy unconscious, quickly swam and grab him by his back. "Abraham! Stay awake!" he nudged the boy hard but the boy was out cold. The water was rising faster, the two men had almost reached the ceiling of the bridge.

"Shit…Abraham, stay with me, my boy." Big Boss then summoned his interface and shouted, "emergency rise!"

The Tirpitz made an another loud thud again and soon he felt it increase its speed, upwards.

"Arf! Arf!" Big Boss immediately darted to his right and saw the Dachshund was paddling and it was whimpering in terror.

"Over here!" seeing its master the dog then began to paddle and Big Boss caught him and then the water had filled the bridge and swallowed all three of them.

Big Boss looked at the dog, it was struggling to breath and then to Abraham, the boy was still unconscious and he could drown any moment.

 _Abraham needs air!_ Big Boss then suddenly leaned on him and as a last resort to save the boy. He landed his lips onto him. Big Boss then began to blow air into his mouth as the Tirpitz continue its ascent.

 _10 seconds to surface… 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1 surface breach!  
_

* * *

The Tirpitz then suddenly break onto the surface. Its bow was pointed high and then it crashed onto the ocean as it began to correct itself. The water immediately flashed out of the broken bridge.

Big Boss and Abraham and the badger dog fell to the floor. The man quickly grasped for air, surface, they'd made it. Suddenly he darted to Abraham and checked his vital signs.

 _Heart, ok, lungs, ok…_ Big Boss checked with a worried look as he watched Abraham who then suddenly coughed and expelled water from his mouth. Big Boss sighed heavily, relieved that the boy was ok.

Abraham darted his eyes at, and after a second he closed them again and began to breath normally.

"The boy is tired…" Big Boss observed as the dachshund was coughing out water too before he stood beside the man. Big Boss stared at Abraham, remembering his attack, and felt guilt. The mission that was implanted on his brain, he felt that he failed and everything had gone wrong.

He should've explained everything to him before he snatch him away like this, but alas he didn't.

"Abraham needs to rest…" a serene smile formed in his face as he hovered his eyes towards the dachshund who simply looked at him with his big black puppy eyes before saying, "shall we rest too?"

* * *

 **Antarctica**

On the cold, black sea of Antarctica, among the floating debris of icebergs, the **two Montana-classes: Ohio and New Hampshire,** silently floated alongside a huge ice berg.

"Late…" Stanley while glancing on his pocket watch and tapping the floor boards of his ship, muttered irritably.

Mabel, unaware of her companion's draining patience, happily played on the snow on top of the iceberg. "A little bit of this…and that…and you get a triangle!"

She played on the snow, forming many shapes which are mostly triangles. Mabel was busy on forming a snow ball but then her attention was interrupted after a holo-window appeared, displaying an incoming ship.

"Grunkle Stan, Dipper is here." And just as she called, several meters away from them, the sea suddenly parted and two ships emerge from the depths.

Stanley clicked his tongue and closed his pocket watch. "Hmph, late aren't we eh? Brother Stanford." He frown at the old man, standing on a tip of the bow, whose brown coat waved.

"At least I didn't use my main secret weapon, twice." Stanford said while he fixed his glasses earning him a grunt from Stanley.

"Dipper! How was England!?" Mabel however, cheerfully greeted the boy on the other ship.

"It's fine!" Dipper said as the girl asked again.

"Did you buy some Tea?!"

"No, they're expensive."

"Boo!" Mabel retaliate with a frown and flicked her fingers. Her ship, the **USS New Hampshire** , suddenly pulsated her livery. The two triple mounted turrets then turn sharply towards Dipper and his ship, the **USS Maine**.

 _Oh boy…_ Dipper sighed disappointingly at the girl's reaction and quickly said.

"But I bought some Butter cookies and Horlicks, though I don't know that latter taste like."

"Oh!" Mabel gasped and the quickly clapped her hands. Her ship then retracted its turrets and then stopped glowing, accepting the treats from the boy.

"That's ok! Come here then! You too Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford." The older men looked at each other and sighed heavily. The meeting almost ended up in bloodshed and they're all both tired form their respected mission so without any resistance, they only followed.

* * *

The four mental models quietly sat on the edge of the large ice berg with a hot mug of Horlicks on their hands. The whole place was silent except of the noises coming from a nearby large ice berg that was breaking apart.

"That ice berg is melting," Stanford commented.

"Indeed, global warming was still worse," Stanley answered as he took a sip of the Horlicks.

"By the way…how was Costa Rica? Did you passed another deal?" Mabel asked curiously as she took a sip of her Horlicks.

"No," Dipper, despite the hotness of his drinks, only answered coldly.

"That's a shame…" Mabel, her tone also becoming cold from disappointment, looked and watched the nearby iceberg that was slowly melting because of mankind's global warming.

"Indeed…and so Costa Rica need," Stanford paused, took a sip of his Horlicks, and said, "to 'disappear' from the face of the earth."

Stanley chuckled under his breath, "so you did use your main arsenal, don't put me on the same boat as you." Stanford gazed at him, with golden eyes filled with irate, but he only clicked his tongue loud and ignored him.

Silence fell again with the four before Stanley cleared his throat. "By the way, the JTN had alerted me that 'Tirpitz' had awakened." Suddenly the three of the mental model answered in sync to Stanley with a plain cold tone.

"Indeed, he has." Stanley snorted and smile smugly and continue drinking the Horlicks.

"So then, should we alert 'the Chairman'?" Dipper asked as his eyes slowly turned into gold and cat-like.

"Or the German variant fleet especially, Obergruppenfuhrer Kaz and Ocelot?" Mabel asked this time, her eyes too was slowly transforming into golden cat-like.

"Or why not both?" Stanford answered lastly and the four of them made a low snickering laugh as they drink there hot Horlicks and continue planning on who will they contact about the awakening of Tirpitz, and, definitely, the Mental Model, Big Boss.

* * *

Yay! Finally Updated! Special thanks to TMDF-Artyom for volunteering to be the beta-reader for this story. I hope you'll like this guys! :)

Btw if some of you're confuse, the Montana-class in my story are the Montana-class battleships that succeeded the Us Navy's Iowa class Battleships.


	4. Yes, Captain Abraham

Chapter 3

* * *

The sunlight from the rising sun had passed through the broken window of the bridge, shining brightly at Abraham's face making the boy groaned, irritably. He slowly opened his eyes and looked through the metallic ceiling, adorned by pipes, cables and switched off fluorescent lights.

 _Where am I_? Abraham wondered as he got up, this doesn't look like his dorm…and then realization hit him hard.

"No…this is still the Tirpitz," last night's folly had rushed back like an uncontrollable train, wrecking Abraham's mind. But one thing's for sure.

"That man is still alive…and-"

"Arf! Arf!" Abraham darted to his left. The dachshund was there, its happy black eyes stared at him with anticipation. It ran towards him and circled on his feet, making Abraham moved away, cautiously.

"The hell-!?" he wondered and stop moving, the dog had stopped his greeting and then took off running towards the opened door of the bridge.

 _So he's in there,_ Abraham clicked his tongue and waled outside, his mind was full of questions.

* * *

 _900…901…902…903…_ Big Boss grunted as he pulled himself up in between the barrels of his first turret cannon. He was hanging in the middle of the first turret cannon, both hands clasped hard at the end of its barrel.

Sweat dripped hard on his bare chest, soaking his black pants. He was performing a workout routine that he had remembered.

However while he was pushing himself up, he was thinking hard.

 _I still have a human body, that I can tell at least, but still who revive me and why? What is the purpose of the Fleet of Fog…and why was I included_ his thoughts ranged to his existence and up to the point of what he knows, unfortunately, nothing came, not even an idea, and he was disrupted as the dachshund came running again on the deck.

"Maybe I should teach, a thing or two, about staying silent hmm?" Big Boss remarked as he let go and jumped down towards the deck and face the dog only to land his eyes at the stern, observing eyes of Abraham.

"Abraham?!" started he quickly stood straight, his black leather jacket materializes covering his sweaty body.

"What's the matter?" Big Boss asked again. His great grandson didn't reply and merely stared with his eyes that were all black from lack of sleep. Abraham wanted answers to his questions and he demanded it right now. But suddenly a growl resounded loudly on the deck, making Big Boss shifted his eyes at his stomach.

"I'm hungry, genius, no need to scan me." Abraham began, not giving a chance to Big Boss's incoming comment.

 _He's just hungry,_ Big Boss smiled and said.

"Shall I catch fish for you, Abraham."

"No, dock at the nearest port right now." Abraham, sharply commanded, felt another growl in his stomach, the sun was high up already that would mean it was already near noon and that would explain his upset stomach. He missed his breakfast.

Big Boss looked at him, pitying his empty stomach, and sighed and said with caution. "We're currently in the middle of the north pacific ocean."

Abraham was still at first but then as he slowly absorbed what the mental model said, he slowly growls in fury and immediately raised his right leg, spun forcefully with his left and performed a roundhouse kick to Big Boss's face.

Big Boss didn't evade it, he understood Abraham's anger, and let the boy's left boot hit his jaw, creating a resounding crack.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Abraham roared and then asked him with a hardened tone. "Did you even prepare anything at all before we set sail?"

"No, we're rushing-" Abraham didn't even let Big Boss aligning his jaw, he made another roundhouse kick again, this time hitting him with his left boot, and dislocating his jaw again.

"Useless!" Abraham unleashed his anger and stormed away towards the bow of the ship.

The pain that Big Boss felt begun to diminish but the man didn't mind. His anger was completely rational for someone who was kidnapped. With a swift movement, he aligned his jaw, making cracking sounds, before he approached the boy cautiously, expecting another kick.

"Abraham-"

"Why did you kidnapped me?" Abraham muttered the question that he was keeping from within him.

Big Boss looked at him before answering with a calm tone. "Because that was the last command that was given to me. Make you my captain."

"By whom…?"

"I do not know, but I want to find out," Big Boss said, trying to level himself with him. As much as the boy imposing their difference, him and he were quite the same. Both resting and living in peace and both of their dignities was stolen by the Fleet of Fog.

"Abraham, the Fleet of Fog is the enemy, I might've been with them before but now…" Abraham then glanced at him, eyes sharpened to what he said. The man was different from the ships of Fog, he was a traitor to them. His guilt amused him and then an idea formed in his mind.

"Well then…search for the nearest port, now," Abraham commanded as he cleared his throat.

"There's one…Honolulu, Hawaii and its at least 5-10 hours from here." Abraham's face began to darken. The port was too far and he was very fed up with the ship's annoying gentle rocking movement. He thought of giving him a flying kick but Big Boss raised his right, objecting his actions.

"Flying kick might knock me out, if that would happen then the Klein Field will shut down again and along with this ship's engines." Abraham clicked his tongue in displeasure. Last night's trouble was caused by him, choking Big Boss.

 _So the ship is connected to your life…brilliant_ , he cursed his luck and fate and let out a defeated sigh. He glanced down and saw the dachshund who stared back at him. The dog too looks hungry.

"Joy is hungry too," Big Boss said with a smile as the dachshund named Joy whimpered and then took off running again.

"Hmph, can you shorten the time of travel?" Abraham asked as Big Boss slowly made a grin.

"I can, and it's gonna be fun."

* * *

 **3 hours later**

The silent Pacific ocean shone brightly as the mid-day sun rose to its peak, the whole place was still silent but then in a gradual ascend, a loud sound began to echo on the surface.

The Tirpitz made a loud splash as it dashed speedily on the surface, its hull was raising and the speed was ridiculously fast and loud, but not as loud as Abraham's screams.

"Gyahh! Slow down! Slow-down arghasnnsnn!" Abraham bellowed in terror as the ship rocked violently. One of Big Boss's ships hidden skill was Graviton Turbo Thruster, it can make the whole battleship reach a staggering speed of 100-120 knots, the same speed of a turboprop plane.

"Really Abraham? Joy is enjoying it." Big Boss holding on to a large post, glanced down and saw the dachshund opening its mouth and let its tongue hang loosely, the dog was clearly enjoying this.

"Slow down now! Slow down now I say!" Abraham commanded making Big Boss sigh. _Make up your mind, Ab,_ The man then tapped his left boots on the floor loudly and then within seconds the ship began to slow down to a steady speed.

"Argh…" Abraham limply kneeled on the floor, face and eyes all red from crying. "W-well…we'll continue at this speed."

"Roger that Abraham, speed is now 80 knots, destination: 4 hours." Big Boss dictated as Abraham stood up and began to walk wobbly. Big Boss watched him and smirk at the boy's funny walking pace.

 _It's gonna be a long day_ he thought placidly.

* * *

 **Coastal Highway of Honolulu, Hawaii**

After four hours of painstaking travel and hearing the growl on his stomach, Abraham walked out of the bridge and looked up to the jagged rocks of a cliff in front of him. They'd reach Hawaii but since he was riding on a Fog battleship, let alone the infamous Tirpitz, docking on this American state was as good as committing suicide.

"We've passed through some of the sensors that surround this island," Big Boss dictated as Abraham answered.

"Did you made sure that we aren't detected, there's a navy port here and I think their ships is enough to obliterate our Klein Field." Abraham wasn't taking any more deadly risks because coming here was already one, he didn't want to get caught

"Yes, shall we go then?"

"Agreed," Abraham answered as Big Boss quickly move closer to him and hold him by his waist. And then with a forceful thrust of his legs, both of them leap out of the ship and landed on a deserted highway above the cliff.

"Arf! Arf!" Big Boss quickly looked down and saw Joy barking at them. "You stay here and guard the ship." Big Boss commanded with a stern look and the dog only made a whimper before walking towards the bridge, heads down sad because his master left without him.

* * *

 _Great…not having to dock, we have to walk for an hour…_ Abraham grumbled as he slowly walked on the pavement, besides the coastal highway. It was almost evening, the sun had already set, besides him, Big Boss silently trailed. A smile was spread on his face.

"Hawaii, such a beauty." He commented but Abraham snorted, "yeah, now shut up." Abraham continue walking but then he felt a drop of water on his hair, he looked up with curious eyes and then suddenly water began to pour heavily on them.

"Augh! Will my day get any worse?!" Abraham asked, angrily, to no one but Big Boss answered him, "it will, if you don't think positive,", earning a sharp gaze from Abraham.

 _Stupid mental model,_ Abraham cursed and looked in front. A convenience store stood a couple of meters away, he smiled. At last a symbol of civilization has appeared

"Let's go BB," Abraham quickly ran towards the store making the older men took off running. Big Boss chuckled under his breath as he heard the boy for the first time called him by his title.

* * *

Abraham stood in front of the store but then he paused as he realized something was missing in him. "Oh no…I don't have international money,"

"Do you have credit cards?" Big Boss asked making Abraham grumbled. "I'm not old enough for that!" Abraham began to look around in panic. Without money or anything, he was clearly dead and doom. However he Heard Big Boss whistled to him.

"How about that?" Big Boss then pointed on the left side of a convenience store. Abraham looked and noticed an ATM machine, standing. Abraham was happy again but then he realized what the older man was saying.

"We're going to steal from that thing?"

"Yeah."

"You know it's a crime?" Abraham reminded but then again Big Boss was a mental model, human crimes don't matter to him anymore.

"Yes, but this is for survival." Big Boss then understood what he meant and Abraham has no choice but to command him to do the crime.

"I'm so going to hell for this." Abraham grimaced and looked away.

* * *

"Ok, I think we got what we need." Big Boss said while carrying a lot of boxes and heard a grunt from Abraham who was carrying a large box.

And I have to carry this huh he protested mentally as he carried a box filled with new clothes. "Thank god I can finally change from this dirty uniform." He exclaimed and felt an itch from the fabric of his dirty naval uniform.

They'd reach the cliff and prepared themselves to jumped again. "Ok, I think I'll just throw-" suddenly a window appeared in front of Big Boss, it was flashing words of warning and before both of them could react, a loud bang echoed and then a shell hit the Tirpitz, causing its shield to react.

"9 'o' clock, two Zumwalt destroyers!" Big Boss dictated, Abraham looked at the sea and cursed, two large destroyers were floating a meter away from them, he saw the emblem of U.S. Navy, they were detected all along.

"Damn! They must've detected us through a drone or satte—"

"No need to gloat!" Big Boss then immediately snatched Abraham by his arms and both of them leaped and landed on the Tirpitz.

"Tirpitz, wake up, full speed ahead!" Big Boss commanded as the ship lit up his livery and then began to move.

"Shall I fire?"

"No!" Abraham commanded as they both entered the bridge, I don't want to be labeled as one of the enemies here…he eyed with riled and peeved at the situation.

"Get us out of here!" he shouted as Big Boss stood on the platform. The ship roared its engine and sailed passed through the destroyers, the two ships however suddenly ejected a lot of missiles which then flew towards them.

* * *

"Incoming, 20 guided missiles," Big Boss and Abraham grunted as the missile began to hit bombard them on their stern, "Klein Field operating at 12 percent,"

"Augh…I can't shoot the ship…" Abraham pulled in dismay, but I need to protect myself somehow! "does this ship have any AA's?"

"Yes,"

"Fire at the incoming missiles!" Abraham commanded as Big Boss dictated again. The ships behind them had launched another torrent of missiles again.

"Detecting: 40 missiles, firing!" another window appeared in front of Big Boss, showing him many dots, representing the incoming warheads, with a swift motion he began to press all it, rapidly.

"Full fire!" Big Boss shouted as the AA's of Tirpitz activated, pointed and fired at the incoming warheads. Bullets per bullets, the AA machine guns echoed loudly inside the bridge. Joy the Dachshunds hid underneath Abraham's chair, spooked and frightened, from the loud sound.

"FIRE AGAIN!" Abraham commanded as the AA guns of the ship roared and fired thousands of bullets against the rain of missiles until there's none.

"Those ships are manned, it's a good thing that we didn't hit them." Big Boss said while scanning the two ships behind them.

"Yeah now let's get the hell out of here. We've groceries anyway." Abraham commanded, still hostile from the Zumwalt destroyers.

"Agreed-" Big Boss was about to accelerate the ship but then a new window appeared in front of him. His eyes became wide as the screen warned them of an imminent impact.

"Brace!" he shouted and then all of a sudden, the ship suddenly shook and the Klein Field lit up again, startling Abraham and Joy who leaped out of his hiding place.

* * *

"What the fuck?! In front?" Abraham darted to the front of the ship and looked ahead but the darkness hid the new attackers, he clicked his tongue, irritated.

"Did they send more?!" he asked, expecting the likely response of the U.S. Navy, but Big Boss disagree.

"No, Graviton readings detected, I'm scanning." Big Boss then began to scan and then the result came in, and caught him off guard.

"Abraham…bad news…" Big Boss looked in front of the ship and added. "I've detected 10 Tier 3 South Carolina battleships and 5 high-speed Omaha-class cruisers. It's the Fleet of Fog"

The soul inside Abraham was definitely crushed and annihilated with the news. _T-Ten…battleships?! And there are dreadnoughts! And then high-speed Omaha class scout cruisers?!_ "Shit!" Abraham only cursed to the dilemma he was facing right now.

The U.S. destroyers are still chasing their tails and now they were blocked by Fog ships. Today was truly a devastating one to him.

Abraham looked in front again and then the darkness in front of the ship was then lit up by ominous red glowing lights. He clicked his tongue again, agitated from being cornered.

"Big Boss…what's our weapon?" Abraham spoke but his mind was running wild for options of escape.

"We still have three hundred thanatorium missiles, and um…photon projectile Armor Piercing ballistic bullets and High Explosive photon bullets." Big Boss said and Abraham only slammed his left foot hard, cursing himself.

"Goddammit!? I don't want to die yet!" maddened from being cornered he screamed, his eyes burned furiously.

"No there's one more," Big Boss added making Abraham looked up to him. "I have the ultimate weapon…the Graviton Cannon."

* * *

 _Graviton…Cannon?_ Abraham has no idea what it was and what it can do but desperate time calls for desperate measures and Abraham had created one in his mind.

 _No choice!_ "Turn the ship around, and turn on the graviton boosters." Big Boss was astonished to what he had commanded to him however he only followed, he must trust him he was his only family left.

"Ok, sir. Side-kicked hard to port!" Big Boss shouted as the Tirpitz suddenly launched sharply to the right. Abraham and Big Boss held on as the battleship made a sharp u-turn and sailed again, towards the two Zumwalt destroyers.

* * *

The crew inside the Zumwalt destroyers were horrified earlier as the Tirpitz took down al of their missiles however right now, they were completely petrified as they saw 15 Fog ships sailing on a straight horizontal line, a couple of meters away from them.

They then gasped in terror as they saw the Tirpitz made a sharp U-turn and was now charging towards them.

The captain had ordered all of the crew to prepare to abandon the ship but he was shocked as the Tirpitz suddenly thrust itself sharply to the left, avoiding them, and while as the ship careened with speed, the deck behind its bridge began to open and its hull began to split horizontally.

Two large circles emerged from the upper side of the Tirpitz while three circles hovered in between the two hulls.

It was the ship's Graviton Cannon and the two ships only watched Tirpitz in awe as it began to pulsate in red, blue and gold and then with a loud ear-shattering boom, the Tirpitz shoot out a massive straight beam.

The Tirpitz was still careening to the left as its Graviton Cannon was still firing, hitting the ships.

First, it struck the first battleship on the right, disintegrating immediately, then to the next one and another, until it hit the small group of Omaha cruisers. The Omaha didn't stand a chance, it too immediately disappeared on the face of the earth.

* * *

"Oh…my…fucking…god!" Abraham yelled in pure joy as the Tirpitz stopped its Graviton Cannon. He didn't expect its power, he was completely astonished and surprise beyond. And it was epically cool. He leaps with joy and watched the burning wreckage of the small fleet of Fog ships.

"Augh…" Big Boss suddenly kneeled hard on the platform, breathing haggardly. That…was great, but, his muscles ache and his head spun wildly. The process of activating his main arsenal while turning sharply had made a painful feeling all throughout his body.

"Love the pain…John, love the pain." Big Boss muttered and looked at Abraham who was still celebrating with delight.

Abraham is smiling as if the boy's smile was magical, the pain subsides quickly and gone. Abraham's smile had brought peace to him and he was glad that he followed him.

"Did you see that huh, Joy? Did you see that! God that was fucking awesome!" Abraham jeered energetically as the Dachshund only jumped with joy with him.

Then after a second, he finally caught his breath and calmed down. His eyes landed on the still burning Fog ships. And then something formed in his mind.

"Say Big Boss, you said that you were revived by whoever created the Fleet of Fog right?" Abraham asked, his tone was suddenly cold.

"Yes," Big Boss answered and his tone was cold as ice too. I do remember that fact.

Abraham slowly turned around and faced him. His face was showing a smile like that of a Commander that was about to wage war with the greater opposing force. Big Boss finally knew what idea had formed in his mind which made him smiled.

"Say, shall we piss the creator of this Fleet of Fog off, he fucked us both anyway, well as for me…my perfect life." Abraham snarled as he walked and moved in closer to Big Boss who then slowly stood up straight, eyes stern but filled with determination and raged.

"Yes, whoever created them will pay."

Abraham grins evilly, liking his answer. "Well then Big Boss until then I will be your captain and keep this in mind: you're nothing to me, not even a family or a relative. You are, until the end, my slave and my ship." Big Boss didn't change; he was expecting him to say that.

"Yes, Abra-"

"It's Captain Abraham to you…!" Big Boss closed his eyes and said with pride.

"Yes, Captain Abraham."

* * *

Yay! Finally updated! Thanks to TMDF-Artyom for beta-reading! Everyone thank you for liking and reading this fanfic, it means a lot to me. Please leave reviews if you want to ok :)


	5. Obergrupenfuhrer Kaz of Hindenburg

Chapter 4

* * *

 **2 years later**

 **Middle of Celebes Sea**

The rain hampered violently as the wind howled ghastly aghast a small container ship that was rocked like a toy boat on the middle of Sea. Its mast were groaning in protest against the strong wind, creating ghoulish groans and creeks, the flag, which was compose of only a single color of yellow, meaning it was a passenger boat, was completely tattered and torn.

Along its deck, standing loosely were the crew of the ship. All were grunting and heaving heavily on their post as the wave hampered them forcefully.

" _Tie the knot hard!"_

" _Make sure its secure!"_

" _I need a knife right now!"_

Orders passed around on each of the men but all of a sudden a loud bang echoed and then a bright red bullet whist passed above the deck, making the crew jolted in fright.

"What the hell?!" one of the men said as another quickly exclaimed.

"Spotted! Starboard side! It's a Fog cruiser!" the crew all became alert and looked to their left. Floating effortlessly, not minding the huge waves, are three Kuma-class light cruiser.

Most of the crew wince in fright, some kneeled and trembled and began to call for God. However the three ships then fired their first turrets. Two of it brush passed but one hit the deck and exploded, throwing some of the crew, over board.

"Tell the captain to turn now-!" A man shouted but then the water on the left side of the ship suddenly opened up, pushing the ship sharply to the right, and then ejected a torrent of missiles from underneath.

* * *

After a second a huge hull burst from beneath and stood beside the ship. It then crashed its bow on the water, creating huge waves that splashed down on the deck as it straightened itself.

The crew of the ship were frightened once again. It was the infamous Tirpitz, its red, blue and gold livery shone brightly to their terrified doom eyes.

However the ship's missile hit the three Kuma-class cruiser, their Klein Field erupted in red. The large battleship then turned its front turrets and fired a beam of gold light.

The first two shots hit the Kuma-class on the right, it exploded upon impact and broke into two, and then the second one, hit the Kuma-class on the third, its bow exploded and the waves immediately swallowed it and then the battleship's front turrets moved slightly, pointing at the last Kuma-class, and fired. The last Kuma-class light cruiser was shattered into many pieces.

"What…the hell?" a man from one of the crew exclaimed as the crew stared, dumfounded.

The door from the bridge of the Tirpitz, made a loud bang as it opened. The crew of the container ship quickly darted their eyes on the bridge as a small boy emerged from within followed by a tall man.

* * *

The boy was clad in a dark cloak, the large man trailing behind him, has only black leather jacket. The two stood on the railings, stared at them as if they were checking if some of them are all right, before the boy asked.

"Is anyone hurt or dead!?"

The crew looked at each other before one of them spoke, "three of us are injured, but its not serious! We're a refugee ship from Indonesia. We're going to Philippines!"

The boy smiled after hearing what the man had said. _I guess following them has an advantage after all._ The boy thought, gladly.

* * *

"You made them the bait?" Big Boss asked plainly as Abraham coldly answered to him.

"Yes, and as you can see it has advantage. The last three of the Kuma cruiser that we're hunting, came out. I say my plan is perfect." Big Boss thought what he said. For the last two years he and Abraham had stayed on the waters of Southeast Asia, clearing it from the Fog blockade.

The last three of the cruiser are destroyed, mission was a success.

Abraham stared down at the crew, contemplating for a next move. "Ok, we'll escort you to Mindanao safely!"

After hearing this, the crew joyfully cheered. They'd an ally with them but unbeknownst to them they were part of Abraham's little scheme.

"We'll continue our hunt, until we reached Philippines. Until then they are our bait. Understood?" he faced Big Boss, the former mercenary looked down at him with plain eyes, understanding his words.

"Yes Captain." Big Boss said as Abraham walked beside him, towards the bridge. Tonight he'll just give himself a nice peaceful sleep as a self-reward for completing his personal mission.

* * *

 **Somewhere on the coast of Antarctica**

"A little bit of this…and that…and done! You've yourself a triangle shape igloo!" Mabel said joyfully as she finished the final touch on her triangle shape igloo on the top of an iceberg which she claimed as her own.

The rest of her group were staying on their respective ships.

"I can't see penguins…" Dipper, standing on the bow of his ship, sighed disappointedly.

"And I can't still feel my legs." Grunkle Stan, walking with his cane thudding loudly on the deck of his ship, grunting in annoyance. "We've been staying here for 2 years. Should we contact the Chairman?"

He asked and looked to his left, at the large USS Montana, to the man standing on the top most part of the main mast.

Stanford Pines silently looked down, an irked was cast on his face. "The Chairman isn't someone you can contact with, like it's a friend. We must wait here…he will order us soon."

Stanley Pines, clicked his tongue and looked away. Clearly they don't understand how important the Chairman was to the Fleet of Fog. The Chairman was the leader of the Fleet of Fog, talking unnecessary things might cast negative judgment to their group.

"Hmm?" Stanford's thoughts was suddenly interrupted as he summoned his interface. A radar appeared and showed a ship that was closing in, his eyes became stern after he identified who it was.

"Everyone, full attention!" he shouted and immediately all of the Pines has stopped whatever they were doing. "Ship detected and identified." He said as Stanley fixed his glasses and asked, in annoyed manner.

"Who?"

"The Chairman." Everyone suddenly become stern and immediately went to their post. Mabel jumped from her iceberg, Dipper fixed his hair after he removed his cap and put it back on while Stanley fixed his bow tie and stood up straight with his cane. All of a sudden, a couple of meters away from them, the water parted and an immense black hull of a ship emerged from the depths.

Stanford Pines watched as the new ship slowly straightened itself. Its graceful, beautiful and gorgeous, black hull, reflected magnificently at the Pines and its four funnels, which were spewing smoke, stood tall and proud, belittling the bigger Montana-class battleships.

The Chairman's ship wasn't a battleship, it was a huge Ocean Liner and a historical legendary one.

"RMS TITANIC." Dipper whispered in amazement as its hull let out a bright silver white light. After a second, they watched as a figure slowly emerged from the roof of its bridge, jumped and landed gracefully on the deck bellow and walked towards the tip of the bow, the figure stopped and stood, the Pines family then kneeled gracefully like they were facing a King, or a God, out of respect and loyalty to the Chairman.

"Good day, Chairman, your presence humbled us." Stanford began as he glanced at the man standing on the bow, "now then, what can we do for you today?"

* * *

 **Gulf of Mexico**

 **Ships in the Area: 23**

 **Name: Tier 10 Hindenburg (Derfflinger battlecruiser-class)**

 **Length: 212.8 m, Beam: 29.0 m, Draft: 9.57 m**

 **Displacement: 31,200 (not full)**

 **Mental Model: (Obergrupenfuhrer) Kazuhira Miller Decacore D 10x10**

 **Propulsion: Graviton Engine Type Z**

 **Speed: Surface: 90 Knots, Submerge: 90 Knots**

 **Armor: Advance Degrading Nano Particles  
**

 **Name: Tier 10 Moskva (Stalingrad battlecruiser-class)**

 **Length: 273.6 m, Beam: 32 m, Draft: 9.2 m**

 **Displacement: 42,300**

 **Mental Model: Adamska "Ocelot" Shallashka (Decacore D 10x10)**

 **Propulsion: Graviton Engine Type Z**

 **Speed: Surface: 98 knots, Submerge: 98 Knots**

 **Armor: None  
**

 **Name: Tier 8 Bismarck (Bismarck-class Battleship)**

 **Length: 251m, Beam: 36m, Draft: 9.3m**

 **Displacement: 50,300**

 **Mental Model: Venom "Ahab" Snake (Decacore D 10x10)**

 **Propulsion: Graviton Engine Type Y**

 **Speed: Surfaced: 99 knots, Submerge: 80 Knots**

 **Armor: Advance Rebounding Nano Particle**

The shattered moon shone brightly on the calm surface of the Gulf of Mexico. Its surface reflected the light, peacefully however after a second, the surface rippled as a hull of a ship rip the water with its massive hull as it sailed in a rapid speed.

Now the surface was loud and disturbed. Shots echoed tremendously as 20 huge Nagara-light cruiser sailed through, the guns of the ship rang loudly, releasing a volley of blue light. The hull of the Nagaras were glowing in blue, the ship were not of human origins but of the Fleet of Fogs however, if people were watching the battle right now, they'll be confuse.

The aft turrets of the Nagaras are all pointing at the one chasing them, a group of 3 large ships.

"Hmph…they didn't even listened to our demand." A man with a black beret hat over his blond hair, stood on the bow of the ship on the far left. His ship glowed in brown, gold, and blue. Its name, Hindenburg, glowed ominously on the side of his bow.

"But I'll try again." He then climb on the railings, his brown coat waved against the wind, and summoned his interface. "I am Obergruppenfuhrer Kazuhira Miller, leader of the German variant cruiser fleet. Attention to all ships from the previous batch of Fleet of Fog; you're all required to come back and be recalled for commissioning again. Cease your firing!"

His voice rang loudly, in command, but then the Nagaras simply pointed their guns and fired again, ignoring his order.

* * *

"Useless, just simply useless." Kazuhira muttered, his face frowned as he took out an Aviator sunglasses and put it over his green eyes.

"Its useless Miller, the moral of the previous Fleet of Fog was completely rewritten," a man standing on the bow of the ship, the one on the far right, said. He moved and climbed over the railings, the air blow over his brown coat and the red scarf around his neck.

He stared his silvery eyes at the retreating Nagara-light cruisers. "Its all useless, talking to them would be a waste of time," he paused as he brushed his shoulder-length silvery hair with his right hand, gracefully, before saying.

"Let's kill them." Suddenly, his ship glowed in violent, pink, and gold. The name of his ship, Moskva, shone brightly, making the ship more menacing than before.

"Agreed," a man, spoke in a deep cold tone, stood on the bow of the middle ship, between the two cruisers. It was the Bismarck, its hull was bathed in green, white, and silver. The man was clothed in a white leather jacket, brown pants and boots. His hair was tied in a low ponytail, and he possessed a black eyepatch over his right eye.

"Kaz, Ocelot, may I destroy them?"

"No." It was Kaz first who answered him, the man landed his eyes at him with a serious gaze. He disliked what he said.

"Venom," then Ocelot on his right, called making him turn to him, "let me and Kaz handle this, you observe and report us instead to the 'Chairman'," Ocelot finished as the Hindenburg suddenly accelerated, leaving the two.

"Understood." Venom only replied, his face was expressionless, and watched as Kaz's Hindenburg, brightened its livery.

* * *

Kaz Miller of Hindenburg turned his back and retreated from the bow. He jumped with force towards the roof of the bridge and then faced the ships again. The rebelling armada was still running and shooting. Bullets passed him overhead but he didn't flinch, he only observed them first.

"I might kill 10 of them." he said to himself and then thumped right boot on the roof. "ARS NOVA: Engage!" he shouted in command and then his ship responded. His livery increased its light, during this a hole opened beneath Kaz's boots and then slowly he descended towards the inside of his bridge. And then after the hole disappeared, the lights also disappeared and was quickly replaced by an inky black color.

The black color crawled the hull of Hindenburg, like dangerous liquid, until it fully replace the entire ship's previous color.

Inside Kaz closed his eyes and then commanded. "Full speed and ram."

The Hindenburg bursts its boosters and quickly sailed speedily towards one of the Nagara-light cruisers.

 _You're mine,_ Kaz then suddenly pointed his left hand. His ship then hit the stern of the Nagara-light cruisers and then begun to cut it. The Hindenburg sawed the poor cruiser, creating ear shattering of metal grinding each other, and was cleanly cut in to two from bow to stern.

Kaz then slowly hovered his left hand to his right and the Hindenburg quickly turn to the right, cutting through another Nagara and then another. He then change course and slowly hovered his left hand to his left, making the Hindenburg turn sharply to the left and sawed off an another light cruiser and the next one beside it.

The Nagara group was downed into 15 ships. Sensing its demise from the Hindenburg, the group then suddenly charged their course and pointed their bows at the two other ships.

The group then charged and began to bombard them once again.

* * *

"Oh…they're turning. Kaz, 15 Nagaras are coming to us," Ocelot reminded.

Kaz, still inside his bridge concentrating on operating his ship, quickly replied in an irritated manner. "I can't turn quickly, deal with it."

 _Heh, the 'che' response eh?_ Ocelot smiled, wistfully, and then tap his right boot. "Moskva, forward." The battlecruiser Moskva suddenly jolted and began to move forward. Ocelot was watching the approaching Nagara, still smiling for the impeding attack, when he glanced at Venom.

The man was merely watching him with calm eyes.

"Record all of this will you, Venom?" Ocelot asked him as his Moskva positioned in front of the mighty Bismarck. The man then looked back in front. "Ok…they're 15 of them… wind is coming from south of southwest." He dictated before he nodded and then shouted.

"ARS NOVA: Engage!" his ship's livery brightened tremendously and then his ship made a very loud thud like it was breaking apart.

The sides of his ship's hull on the middle slowly opened up and from within, after an another thud echoed loudly, a pair of huge machine slowly emerge. The two machines has a large single barrel on the end but the large revolving structure on the middle make them both large. Venom observe and noticed that the two machines were look like revolvers and indeed it was.

"Finally, trading my supergravity cannon and most of my armor for this two is definitely worth it, I can finally fire this two." Ocelot's smile immediately turn to grin of malice, excitement screamed in his heart, and his eyes were both murderous one.

"First revolver…fire." The huge revolver on his left emitted a whirling sound before firing a huge violet beam. The violet beam traveled and hit the leading Nagara, the light cruiser was destroyed in one shot, despite its Klein Field being deployed.

"No Klein Field can stop this. Next round!" Ocelot ordered as the barrel of the left revolver rotated and then fired a violet beam again, destroying another Nagara.

"Aren't you a bit slow?" Kazuhira's face pop out from his interface making him grunt.

"Says the man who can't turn his ship fast." Ocelot threw back a hard glare before he rose both of his hands and commanded. "Both guns fire!"

He ordered, both of his revolvers then made a synchronize whirling sound and then fired. Beams of violet and pink rain down upon the Nagaras, some of the ships, seeing their defeat, began to turn around others however were still charging. The Nagaras were all disorganize like spooked hens and this made Ocelot's grin grew wide.

* * *

"That's what happens if you disobey us," he commented.

"Indeed-" a window suddenly appeared in front of Venom, it was flashing a warning of an incoming torpedo. "Incoming, three torpedoes, its gonna hit you Ocelot."

"Tch," Ocelot clicked his tongue, the Nagaras has still courage to fight them, despite their inevitable demise. "I'm going to stop them." Venom declared as three torpedo ejected out of his ship's bow and traveled passed through the Moskva.

Venom watched as his torpedoes exploded underneath, stopping the enemy ones, just a meter away from Ocelot's Moskva. The older man sighed and turned around to him.

* * *

"Thanks Venom."

"No problem, how many ships are there now?" Ocelot turned back. Most of the Nagaras are, either burning or sliced in half, are destroyed but then the old man noticed a trio of it, retreating on his port side. A small grin appeared on his face.

"Spotted three, at 65 degrees port side. Moskva, turn right!" Ocelot commanded as his ship then slowly turns to point his fixed revolvers at the fleeing Nagaras but then his ship rocked slightly to the right, making him grunt, after Kaz's Hindenburg passed through beside him, speedily.

"And your revolvers couldn't even turn, less you turn your whole ship around…such useful." Kaz commented sarcastically with a satisfying grin. Ocelot only frowned as he watched Kazuhira's Hindenburg made a sharp turn to the left after over passing the three Nagaras.

* * *

The Hindenburg then quickly make a sharp right turn and then pointed its bow at the first Nagara. It then came in contact in the middle of it, creating another ear-shattering of metal grinding, cutting the ship in half. The Hindenburg continued its morbid ramming, sawing the middle ship and then lastly the third by its stern.

The last of the three Nagara exploded as the Hindenburg decrease its speed and eventually stopped dead on the water.

* * *

The black color of his hull then quickly disintegrate, reverting back Kazuhira's livery as Kaz slowly emerged form the bridge, the man remove his aviator sun glass, and observed the burning wreckage of the once 20 Nagara cruisers.

"Mission success…I guess." Ocelot added as his Moskva glided passed him and float beside the Hindenburg.

Venom's ship, Bismarck, slowly pulled itself beside the Moskva, Venom silently observed the two, in his mind however he was already constructing a good and well detailed report, that he will send to the Chairman, however his concentration was short lived after a window appeared, alerting him of an incoming message.

"Message alert, message received." The two men glanced at him. "Message is from Tier 8 battleship, North Carolina, second flagship of the U.S. variant battleship."

"From them?"

"Apparently." Ocelot and Kaz looked at each other, puzzled. The flagships of the U.S. fleet doesn't often contact them ever since they were established, however if they do contact it would mean that they must've received an order from 'the Chairman'.

"Only flagships battleships can receive orders from the Chairman,"

"However Venom is a flagship battleship…so why it was being relayed instead of sending directly to him?" Kaz asked quizzically as Ocelot silently moved his head down and started to think.

"Open it." Ocelot immediately ordered as Venom pressed the message which he read aloud.

"Tirpitz core sign is detected. Tirpitz is alive, Big Boss is also alive." Venom's news echoed loudly among the three. The three of them froze and ceased every processing thoughts that they were conducting right now.

* * *

The news had struck them. Tirpitz was one of the flagships of the new Fleet of Fog, however it suddenly vanished after the war, its disappearance had become a taboo among the ships with mental models, they were not allowed to talk about for the sake of maintaining strong loyalty and morality to the fleet, however, that taboo was broken tonight, Tirpitz and its mental model was alive.

"Hmph, now that is a news." Ocelot said, his eyes became stern and cold again and glance at Kaz.

"So, what are they expecting us to do, to the long lost battleship?" Kaz merely asked, disinterested to the sudden appearance of long lost ship. To him, the Tirpitz had betrayed the Fleet of Fog, because it disappeared under the whim of its mental model.

"They might be expecting us, send some of our ships." Venom said and summoned a new window, displaying all of the ships under their command.

"Would two Tier 5 Konigsbergs or two Tier 6 Nurnbergs be suffice?" Venom glanced at the two then after a second, Kaz replied.

"No, we're not sending anybody, especially high ranking tier cruisers."

"Indeed," Ocelot added while he summoned window in front of him. "However, I think I know who to intercept them," he swipe a couple of windows away and pulled out one and smiled.

"My student, Ivan of Mikhail Kutuzov," Kaz landed his green eyes at him, absorbing what he was planning but he sighed and let go of his plan. Deep inside him a memory rush back to his head and it made him silently grimace, making him frown.

 _I have a purpose right now…I will not screw this up._ He thought cursing his memory, and closed his eyes.

* * *

 **Middle of Indian Ocean**

The shattered moon reflected beautifully on the surface of the calm Indian Ocean, the sky was deep dark blue and filled with countless stars that are twinkling endlessly.

A horn suddenly echoed with mellow tone, disturbing the peace of the ocean. On a steady speed and pace three huge battleships glided slowly, slicing the surface with its pristine bow.

 **Name: Tier 9 Iowa (Iowa class Battleships)**

 **Length: 270m, Beam: 33m, Draft: 11m**

 **Displacement: 58,000 tons**

 **Mental Model: Solid Snake Nanogon Type N 9x9**

 **Propulsion: Graviton Engine Type U**

 **Speed: Surfaced: 99 Knots, Submerge 99 Knots**

 **Armor: Advance Rebounding Single Molecule Wall  
**

 **Name/s: Tier 8 North Carolina / Washington (North Carolina-class Battleships)**

 **Length/s: 222.113m/222.190m, Beam/s: 33.017m, Draft/s: 10.820m/10.592m**

 **Displacement/s: 46,700/45,370 tons**

 **Mental Model/s: Liquid Snake / Solidius Snake Octacore Type 8x8**

 **Propulsion: Graviton Engine Type T**

 **Speed: Surfaced: 90 Knots, Submerged: 70 Knots**

 **Armor: Dual purpose Advance Rebounding Single Molecule Wall**

Leading among the three, sailing in the middle, was the large battleship named Iowa. Its hull was bathed in colors of blue, silver, and white. It was a Fog battleship but it was the largest among the three.

"Hmm…" a man clothed in dark blue Kevlar armored jacket, stood straight on the bow of the ship. Swirling around him was his interface. His grey eyes scan the message that he was reading and before he closed he spoke in a calm tone.

"So that was the decision of Master Miller hmm?" the man looked in front, to the borderless horizon, thinking deeply about the decision of the german cruiser mental model. However a loud voice on his right interrupted his thoughts, the man immediately looked to his right, to the ship bathed in green, silver and white.

Its name, North Carolina was blinking as its mental model shouted at him.

"Solid Snake, brother! Why did you say that we're not going to act or anything?" the mental model, a small boy with an up swept blonde hair, repugnantly protested. He was clothed in an open green camo polo shirt and shorts which waved violently as he stomped his right boot on the deck.

"That's because our mission lies on the Red Sea, not on the Pacific," Solid Snake faced him with serious face.

"Indeed, Liquid Snake, you should listen to your brother Solid," then the man standing on the ship to Solid Snake's left, spoke in a calm manner.

His ship, with the name Washington, sailed stealthily, its hull was bathed in the colors of black, silver and white. The mental model was wearing some kind of a large robotic black-colored armor, his left eye was covered by a black eyepatch.

"Hmph!" Liquid Snake immediately answered back, fuming mad. "But I want to land my first shot! It's been a while since I fired my triple guns!"

"Actually its 9 years, 12 months, 36 days, 12 hours and 15 seconds ago that you fired your guns." Solidius reminded with authority, making Liquid's face casting more twisted frown of pent up fury.

"Agh! I'm so bored! I'm gonna fire right now whether you like it or not!" Liquid declare and with a flick of his right fingers, the triple mounted turrets of his battleship immediately move and pointed their barrel at whatever Liquid Snake was pointing his fingers at.

"Fire!" Liquid shouted as his turrets immediately made a loud bang.

BANG* BANG* BANG* commands after commands that contains nothing but rage of bitterness of not having any targets for so long, had poured out of each fire of his battleship's main guns.

Solid watched with plain eyes. His actions were nothing but of pure immature response. He never want to quell his anger, it was a waste of time, so he just let out a lazy sigh.

"Solidius, take care of this, I'm going to sleep. We still have 18 hours before we reach our destination." Solid Snake immediately turn and began to walk away towards his quarters.

"Yes brother Snake-BANG*" Solidius who was still lock on his graceful bow immediately raised his right hand, and block an incoming stray bullet, which brush passed Solid Snake's head by an inch, from Liquid who had now turn all of his guns at him.

"Agh! You're so annoying Solidius! Acting all high and mighty despite that you only outmatch my ship in length!" Liquid snake rebelled, this time about the length of his battleship. True to his words, Solidius's Washington was a bit longer than Liquid's North Carolina and this made Solidius sighed in annoyance.

He spoke in a calm manner again, attempting to quell Liquid's rage. "Actually I surpassed you by 77m." he said, expecting the boy to calm down but it must've only added more fuel to the fire.

"Just shut up!" Liquid shouted in anger as every missile modules of his North Carolina, opened and then launched a torrent of missiles.

 _Oh my…such child._ Solidius clicked his tongue at his childish situation. The missiles flew towards but the older man repelled it with his Klein Field. Both ships are now at war.

Solid Snake however didn't mind the brewing the chaos, he silently opened the bulkhead doors that lead to his quarters with an expressionless face.

"Have fun you two." He said, uninterested, as he closed the door.

* * *

Woo-hoo! Finally Updated! Special thanks to TMDF-Artyom for beta-reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in my fanfic.


	6. Encounter! Ivan of Mikhail Kutuzov

Chapter 5

* * *

 **Subic Bay, Philippines, US and Japan Naval Base, Space Rocket launch site.**

 **November 19**

The cold wind of November rushed passed through the naval base of Subic Bay. It was already near Christmas but the base was only brightly lit up by strong white light coming from tall light posts that surrounds and illuminates the base, there wasn't even a single decoration that suggests the coming Christmas celebration, only high intense light which made the base looked like ready to launch an army.

In the middle of the base, standing erect, was a huge SSTO Space Shuttle, its thrusters where emitting fumes and smokes. It looks like it was ready to take flight.

The people, manning the craft, were all working underground, in a control room filled with navigation computers, beneath the launching pad. The air inside the room was intense. Soldiers, scientists, and technicians were all running around.

"What's the status?!"

"Confirmed! 2 Phoenix-class light cruisers has just entered the Subic Bay!"

"Activate all anti-ship missiles!"

All of the soldiers ran frantic, to quell off the opposing threat. A live feed then appeared on the screen on the end of the room, showing them two Fog Phoenix-class light cruisers, sailing freely on the waters of Subic Bay. Then all of a sudden it lit up in red as missiles hit its Klein Field. But it didn't falter the speed of the cruisers.

The Phoenix-light cruisers then retaliate. It then opened its missile pods and launched 13 missiles, all aimed at the space craft.

"Detecting Graviton readings! 13 graviton missiles!"

"Counter it! Don't let it hit the shuttle!" A commanding soldier commanded as the room rocked violently. The missiles had hit the ground above them, but missed the shuttle, at least that was what they were hoping to happened.

"Sir! Graviton engine detected, it's a new fog ship!" A soldier then shouted making him grunted in panic.

"Another enemy?!" he asked but then a loud bang echoed from the live feed making everyone darted towards it and watched as the Phoenix-light cruiser on the right lit up its Klein Field, reacting to a projectile attack.

"No sir," the soldier form before paused and then continued, "signal confirmed…it's the Tirpitz!"

* * *

 **Underneath the waters of Subic Bay**

The Tirpitz silently hummed its engine as it slowed down and crawled along the sea bed. It just fired its first turret at the attacking light cruisers. It then eventually came into a full stop.

"Situation report?" inside the bridge, sitting with his black cloak on a captain's chair, was Abraham who looked at the large hovering holo-screen suspended above the bridge, watching a live-feed from the outside.

Big Boss, while watching with his single left eye and standing on his elevated platform, said. "Targets are two Phoenix-class light cruiser. It's a standard Fog light cruiser, it cannot dive and its max speed is only 60 knots."

 _Easy prey_ Abraham thought placidly and yawned and caressed Joy, the dachshund, the dog was curled up on his lap and sleeping, disinterested from the attack.

"Say, does the ship belong to the Frye twins and Green armada?"

"No, it seems it belongs to the Kenway Squadron." Big Boss said after an insignia pop out on the screen, an upside down V with a skull superimposing a large anchor. Abraham snorted and then commanded.

"Kill the two cruisers, now."

"Yes, Captain." Big Boss said and then tap the heel of his left boot on the pedestal. The engine of the Tirpitz activated and then began to thrust the ship forward. The ship then raised its bow as it began to climb up towards the surface. And within a minute, the ship burst from the surface and splashed down on the water.

* * *

The two Phoenix-class light Cruisers pulsated its red colors, the two then quickly jolted its engines and began to turn however Abraham took the final blow.

"Sink them, Big Boss."

"Yes, Captain," Big Boss without any second thoughts then commanded, "launch all missiles!" every missile modules of the Tirpitz made a loud thud and opened. Tons of missiles ejected and flew towards the two cruisers.

The two cruisers erupted their Klein Field however the battleship's firepower was immense, the two didn't stand a chance. After 3 to 4 missiles hit the Klein Field of the Phoenix-class cruiser on the right, its shield shatters and let three missiles hit its bow, mid and stern deck. It exploded and blew the cruisers into oblivion.

The second cruiser however, fired its Anti-Aircraft missiles and destroyed two incoming missiles however, three missiles had hit its shield, its shield shatters, 10 missiles then hit its right side of its hull and then its deck and exploded. The last ship was destroyed into smithereens.

* * *

"Well that's the last of them." Abraham smugly said. The captain stood on the boy of the Tirpitz. "Now then, it's time to contact our very own dear client." He turned around and looked at Big Boss who was watching the burning ships.

"Understood captain." Big Boss replied before opening his interface. A small window pops out as he begin to contact their client. Abraham moved to him closer and looked at the screen which then lit up.

The screen showed an old man with eyeglasses, sitting behind a desk, a port, which Abraham assumed to be Yokosuka, was his back ground. His cold black eyes then slowly moved and looked back at Abraham's.

"Captain Abraham of the Vendetta Fleet, I presume?" he asked in a stern tone.

"Yeah, don't sound it like this is the first time that we've met. You've contacted me right after we successfully opened the Fleet of Fog's Southeast Asia blockade, Sir Kamikage Ryuujirou of the Japan's Ministry of Defense." Abraham spoke straight to the point. A common trait that he developed whenever he make a deal with someone.

"I know, by the way, the whole Japanese government and the ASEAN, is thanking you, as of now. That SSTO is one of the last trump card to mankind."

 _Hmph they better be_ Abraham snorted in irate. "Cut the chatter we're coming to you know, to claim our reward. Be prepared for that one."

The man on the other line, Kamikage, broadly smiled and looked down at him like he was belittling the captain. "Well then I shall be waiting." The screen went dead as Abraham snorted and moved away from Big Boss.

* * *

"A lot of people might be thanking us now, Captain." Big Boss said, he returned his gaze to the sinking Phoenix-class cruisers with hard eyes.

"Hmph, I don't think so. Those countries navies might have turned tail when _your kind_ appeared. They only used us to finish the problem so they can free their selves off." Abraham then smirk darkly, thinking of how weak mankind can be, "Mankind sure is weak, no? They always use the strongest man or men to do their own bidding."

He looked at Big Boss with scrutiny as he continued. "Just like you…" he said with menace at the once legendary mercenary soldier and looked at him rudely as if he wasn't human.

Big Boss with plain eyes and with now remorse replied. "Indeed, that is one of human traits that will never change. "

* * *

 **Northern Coast of Antarctica**

The four Montana battleships, loomed threateningly beside a huge iceberg. It was already mid day but the sun was hiding within the silver white clouds, bits of snow were falling from the sky. The deck of the battleships was filled with snow, a proof that they hadn't sailed in years.

"Ok…another triangle star, tee-hee!" Mabel giggled on the deck of her battleship. She toyed her right index finger around the snow, creating caricatures of stars in triangle shapes.

On the next ship beside her was Dipper. The boy was sitting on top of the first turret, his left hand carefully held an opened book while his right hand elegantly move as he wrote something on his notebook with a fountain pen.

' _I AM PRETENDING TO WRITE SOMETHING IN HERE'_ was the words that he wrote exquisitely on the paper before he sighed and closed his note book. He was clearly bored.

"Grr…tch…he indeed appeared," on the next ship beside him, Grunkle Stan gazed over the window of his ship's bridge, he grunted in irate as the coldness swept inside, despite the heater of his ship was blasting lots of heat.

"Augh when can we move?!" he asked in fury as he couldn't take the cold and the order that was given to them, directly by the chairman who appeared to them one week ago.

"Our orders are clear: monitor all of Fog's ships around the globe." Stanford replied to him while casting an irate look. His ship was next to Stanley and he was standing on the top most of his ship's mast, untroubled from the cold. The old man was bathed in his interface, holo-screens dropped down and disappears around him.

"Now then, aren't you supposed to monitor the Hyperion Fleet right after the Kenway's?" Stanley suddenly become rigid and coughed. "Well um—yeah-"

"You paused." Stanford then paused his scanning and looked at Stanley. "You haven't done any of the task that I gave to you, am I right?"

"Well…" Stanley then began to sweat, nervously. His sweat then turned ice because of the cold wind, "fine I haven't done anything yet." He gave up and sighed and summoned all of his interface.

"God dammit Stanley," Stanford only cursed and continued. "Right after the untimely defeat of Frye twins and Green's fleet 2 years ago, the South east Asian blockade had become disarray. The reason, it's because those flagships had slacked off their job on monitoring their fleet."

"Aughh I know!" Stanley said in protest. He had heard that story many times on how the Frye twins and Green fleet were defeated. Apparently, their ships were slowly being killed one by one, they thought of facing the enemy alone instead of contacting the Chairman. They then disappeared and the whole Fog patrol fleet on the Southeast Asia had gone disarray and started sailing in many directions, destroying the blockade.

"But didn't the Chairman assign Haytham Kenway of the Kenway Family British-American fleet as the next flagship of the Southeast?" Stanley asked then as his scans began to pick up some of the active ships.

"Apparently, that Haytham isn't enough and I agree with it. So it's better to scan every ship around the globe. We've to make sure that everyone is all right. Understand?" Stanford gazed to his twin brother who only stick his tongue out and then shifted his eyes again on his screens.

* * *

 **Decentralized Japan Government, Sapporo, Japan – 2 days later**

 **November 21**

"I guess that would be all, am I right?" Abraham said while he saw down on a very comfortable chair, inside a well-lit office. Big Boss also sat beside him and glance a little. The office was huge and contained a lot of office paraphernalia objects, and a lot of it are military theme.

"The SSTO was launched successfully into the space," Big Boss added as he then looked back to the man sitting behind a large sturdy desk, whom they've spoken two days ago back in Philippines. Kamikage Ryuujirou looked at them both, thoughtfully.

"So the two of you were the entirety of the so-called 'The Vendetta Fleet' hmm?" he looked down at them both, eyes sharp in scrutiny. Abraham only smirked in craftiness. He was the one who created that term and he used it to make business with other countries which are blockaded by the Fleet of Fog.

Since he had freed a lot of countries from the Fleet of Fog, the name was spread from all over the world.

"And you made a right choice of choosing us for this job," Abraham replied, he tapped a black briefcase that was lying on the table in front of him. "And for that our service fee is 1 million yen." The boy then stood up and picked up the case, finishing his business with the Minister of Defense.

"I believe this concludes our contract, good day to you Sir Kamikage." Abraham turned his back at him and walked towards the door however there were two bodyguards, presumably guarding the minister, standing beside the door. Both of them move swiftly and blocked the door with their body.

 _Hmph…so its not yet over huh_ Big Boss, interpreting it as a threat, immediately stood in front of Abraham, earning him a grunt from the boy.

"I presumed you wanted to hijack me and my ship, Kamikage?" Big Boss asked, his eyes sharped at the bodyguards. The minister however only smirked at them.

"No." Kamikage Ryuujirou slowly stood up, his right hand grip tightly around his cane as his legs wobbled a bit under his own weight. "Captain Abraham as much as I wanted to end my contract with you, I couldn't." he began, making Abraham turned to him.

"What do you mean by that?" Abraham asked as the old Minister slowly turned around and looked at the pier behind his window. The Tirpitz floated sturdily in front of him, his eyes scanned the ship.

"I just receive a word; the SSTO that was launched 2 days ago was shot down by an unknown force." Abraham's face slowly shifted into a grin. He had already predicted the end. "Inside was a cargo that must be delivered to USA."

"Let me guess, an improved version of the Vibration Warhead." Abraham guessed quickly. The Vibration Warhead was one of the weapons that was used in order to eliminate the First batch of Fleet of Fog, however since it didn't work against the new batch, the government must've done something in order improved the weapon more.

"No," Abraham blinked, startled to the Minister, but he only stood in silence. "The weapon was a new one. It was called 'Graviton Anti-Matter equalizer'. It may look like, and function like, the first Vibration Warhead but this one is much stronger. It was powered by Anti-Matter fusion, for your sake: the new weapon was so powerful that it was equivalent to a nuclear bomb."

Abraham thought for a moment. _Well that was good though I expect more,_ "Ok then I will deliver it to America." Abraham then immediately answered and then added. "And I'll say to you this one; we're far better than that useless, coward and stupid Chihaya Gunzo and his Blue Steel Fleet."

Abraham smiled with pride at the Minister. Kamikage fixed his glasses and looked straight to Abraham and then he let out a tired, sad-like, sigh. "But they're far more, and look more, reliable than you are."

Abraham's right brow twitch, offended to what he said but the Minister began to walk slowly and spoke again. "Careful not to destroy it, I expect more from you. The government will pay you half a billion yen. Good day Abraham and Big Boss." He bowed lightly at Abraham and then to Big Boss and then walk away, leaving the two.

* * *

 **Somewhere on the coast of Japan**

"Tch, what the hell was that?" Abraham growled in annoyance, he was still thinking about Kamikage and his very cold, judgmental, response. "We did our job he should be thankful." Abraham slammed himself down on his chair, making Joy the dachshund scampered away from underneath his chair.

"All government men are like that." Big Boss said, remembering the pass where he had dealt with same men like Kamikage. "Anyway I suggest we should get down to business," Big Boss then summoned his interface again and opened a new window, showing a navigational map.

"The weapon is on Yokosuka, we can get there by nightfall at top speed. But since I've detected a lot of fog light cruisers in the area, it's probably a good idea to sail underneath the water…at a slow speed." Big Boss began and looked at Abraham and then trailed off, Abraham was already sleeping comfortably in his chair.

Big Boss stared at him for a second and then smirk, the boy's tilted head to the right was very funny and at the same time peaceful. The other side of Abraham, a gentle and innocent one, always appear whenever he takes his sleeps.

"Shall we call it a day, Joy?" he looked down at the dachshund, the dog only yawned and seemingly agreed to what he said. Big Boss then moved closer to Abraham and softly pulled and put his right arm over his shoulder and slowly carried the boy towards his quarters.

 _Well, even captains have to sleep anyways_ he thought as the bridge light's dim after they exited the room.

* * *

 _Ooh…my head_ a long moan escaped from Abraham's mouth as he yawned wide. Then slowly he opened his eyes after he felt a heavy aroma, circling his nose. He was back in his old house's kitchen. The windows are lit with bright, calm lights coming from the sun outside. He could hear birds chirping cheerfully outside the window beside the kitchen counter on his left.

Abraham slowly stretched his arms across the dining table in front of him.

"Morning little sailor!" a familiar cheerful voice greeted him and made him smile wildly.

"Morning father," Abraham said as he looked at his father in the kitchen. He was cooking something familiar to Abraham which made his smile grew more. "Hmm, Pancakes!"

"Yup and big ones for my little hungry sailor!" his father then swung and carried two large plates. He then put the first one in front of the boy. The pancakes were baked and shaped like battleships. It was very beautiful.

"Yay! A USS Missouri, thanks Dad!" he said and then began to eat the pancake. His father however didn't eat, he was watching him with a very calm, yet somehow sad, smile.

"Abraham. I just wanted to tell you…that I 'am very proud of you." Abraham paused his eat and looked at his father with questioning eyes. There's something in his tone that seemed to be heavy but filled with appraisal.

"I mean look at you, even when I'm gone you're about to take on against the world's enemy. Gosh I've raised you perfectly." His father said, his eyes still stuck at Abraham making the boy stared back at him, in confusion.

"What do you mean by that Dad?"

"I mean even right now, you're sailing in an uncharted course, on a _Fog Battleship that had gone rogue_ , and you're tasked to bring the last trump card that humanity had created, out of their own desperation." His father paused, his smile shifted into a deep and mellow, like it was a farewell smile.

"Dad…I don't know what you're talking about." Abraham, confused to what his father said, only tilted his head.

"Don't worry my son…I will always watch you from behind, I am… your secret Deputy Captain." His father paused again and looked at him with his calm eyes and then said. "Now then…to your battle stations, Captain!"

* * *

 **Somewhere on the coast of Shikoku, Japan – November 22**

Abraham suddenly opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. He looked around and recognized that he was inside his private captain's cabin. Air escaped harshly from his mouth as he breathed out heavily from the dream.

"Oh…it's that dream again." He murmured melancholically. He was already used to those kind of dreams. He then slowly stood up and began to prepare for today's journey.

* * *

Abraham silently entered the bridge, Joy immediately charged towards him and jumped around his feet, welcoming his second master, but he only ignored the dog.

He looked to his left and saw Big Boss standing on his pedestal again, surrounded by his three holo-circles, eyes closed and breathing calmly. Abraham clicked his tongue, he was clearly sleeping.

"Oi," Big Boss immediately opened his eyes and looked at him. "Oh good morning, Captain, I'm sorry if I closed my eyes." He said immediately and smile in an apologetic manner.

 _No, you're sleeping you idiot_ "What's the status now?" Abraham sat down on his chair again. As far as he know the Tirpitz sailing underneath the waves.

"Spotted 1 Tenryu-class cruiser, but it didn't detected us, so its ok. As far as my sensors go, there're no enemy ships in sight still." Big Boss dictated while several screens appeared in front of him.

 _I really do need some air_ Abraham thought. The air inside the bridge was very damp, a nice outside air might cool everything off. "There are less ships anyway…Big Boss, rise up!"

Big Boss didn't question him. "Rising up, graviton floats in reverse, ballast tank unloading." The Tirpitz jolted from its slow paced movement and began to rise up. Its bow pointed upwards as Big Boss controlled it gently.

"Rising: 100 m-hm?" suddenly he felt a sensation crawling on his skin, it was a feeling of being watch. "Captain…I think we shouldn't-" he was about to warn Abraham however a loud blaring alarm erupted around the bridge.

"What-?!" A new window pops out and Big Boss eyes widened in alert. "Incoming! 600 Thanatonium Missiles!" and then the whole ship suddenly shook wildly. Abraham yelp and held tightly around his chair as the ship rock back and forth. He could see the Klein Field in action outside the window.

"What the hell! Big Boss emergency descent, load ballast now!" Big Boss immediately controlled the ship and loaded the ballast again. The ship then quickly descended into the dark depths, until its Klein Field died down after the last missile exploded.

"Scan the surface!" Abraham commanded. Big Boss immediately crossed his arms and heightened his sensors, the three circles around him rotated fast and then summoned a lot of holo-window screen, displaying the surface above them.

"Just detected Abraham; Thanatonium readings; 30: Identifying." Big Boss scanned with hardened eyes. He wasn't expecting this. "Finish reading," he said as he summoned a new window and then froze.

"What?! What is it!?" Abraham, agitated, slammed his right foot down.

"Sorry Abraham. Ship detected: 30 Tier 6 Ognevoi-class Soviet Navy destroyers. All standard Fog ship."

Abraham clicked his tongue. _A bunch of easy prey_ he thought and then commanded him. "Attack them all, destroyers are weak ships anyway."

"No, Captain." Big Boss interjected and faced him with a concerned look. "I've also detected a Tier 8 Sverdlov-class Navy Cruiser…and a mental model within it." Abraham was stirred in surprise. He wasn't expecting to meet another Fog ship with a mental model. He cursed his luck for today.

 _Crap! I've already encountered three before but they're all Tier 6'… but they almost killed me! Gosh, a tier 8!_ He bit his thumb's nail, his left foot began to rattle fast. He was so nervous and shock. Abraham then called Big Boss.

"What's the name of the ship?"

Big Boss swipe a holo-window away and then summoned one. "Its…Mikhail Kutuzov. A conventional cruiser built in the 1950s. It's a strong ship."

Abraham clicked his tongue again and slammed his right fist on his arm-captain's chair in frustration.

"Fuck!" he only let out a cursed which was the only thing that he could do for now.

* * *

On the surface of the ocean, a couple of meters away from the trapped Tirpitz, lies a fog bank that was growing in second. The sea was calm and tranquil but then the fog suddenly broke apart and a huge hull of a ship suddenly appeared, it was moving in a slow paced as if it was searching for something underneath.

A group of small Ognevoi destroyer class was sailing in tandem. The group was formed in an upside down V. The hulls of the ship were glowing in red, meaning that the ships belongs to the Fleet of Fog.

However a ship with different color was sailing among the group. It was glancing gently on the tip of the formation, it hull was colored red, black and silvery green. It was larger than the destroyers and it was leading the group.

"Hmph, hiding like vermins." A voice echoed from the top of the of conning tower of the ship. It was a being, cloaked in deep red cloak.

"Hurry up, Big Boss of Tirpitz. Raise now so I, Ivan of Mikhail Kutuzov the Deputy-Commander of Russian Variant Fleet, could sink you." The being then removed his cloak and just as he had done that, the fog dissipated and revealed his true form to the world.

He has a red fur, covering all over his body. He was wearing a tight red opened coat and black pants that was tied with a black belt around his waist. The being was standing on tall with its long snout mouth pointed to the sea. The mental model wasn't a man, but a red-colored fur grizzly bear.

"Augh, 9 years had passed since I created this body. Well then, I would like to find out how will I handle the orders of Ocelot. Prepare yourself, Big Boss!" he raised both of his arms into the air.

The ognevoi destroyers immediately receive his command and launched a barrage of missiles, all aimed to the Tirpitz.

* * *

Hi there! Finally updated! My writer's block is finally gone! More stories coming in! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime arpeggio of Blue Steel and the games World of Warships and Metal Gear Series!


End file.
